Dirty Little Birds
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Series of Bechloe M rated oneshots!
1. Road Trip Fun!

_Hey, I'm back! And FINALLY with the story I promised you guys so long ago. _

**Title:** Road Trip Fun!

**Summary:** Aubrey, Stacie, Beca and Chloe are going to Stacie's parents' cabin. Since it's a four-hour drive, Beca gets bored and decides to have a little fun with her girlfriend in the backseat.

**Rating:** M

* * *

Beca groaned as she put one of her sweatshirts into her small bag. She wasn't a very big fan of packing, but over the years she started having to pack more often.

Chloe giggled at her girlfriend and walked over to her.

"Are you ready now? Stacie and Aubrey will be here any minute." Chloe said.

Stacie had invited Beca, Chloe and, of course, Aubrey to spend the weekend at her parent's lake cabin. The three accepted the invitation and decided to drive there the four of them Friday after lunch. It was only a four hour drive, but still a bit too long for Beca's liking.

"I am now." Beca said as she closed her bag and placed it next to the door.

It was winter now, and even though it wasn't very cold, it was still cold, so Chloe was bringing a blanket for them and pillows so the two could be more comfortable in the back.

"What are we gonna do in four hours?" Beca asked. "I hate long car trips."

"Four hours isn't even that long." Chloe said. "Besides, we can listen to music, we can talk, we can sing..."

"Well, I guess it won't be that bad." Beca shrugged.

"We'll have Aubrey and Stacie, of course it won't be that bad." Chloe said. "And me."

Beca smiled.

"Okay." Beca gave Chloe a peck and there was a knock on the door.

Chloe opened the door to see Stacie and Aubrey with smiles on their faces.

"You guys ready?" Stacie asked.

"Yep." The two answered.

"Alright then, let's go." Stacie said.

"Why did you two come up?" Beca asked.

"I didn't want to leave Brey alone in the car." Stacie said, recieving a kiss on the cheek from the blonde.

Beca rolled her eyed as Chloe giggle at her girlfriend's antics. The two walked hand in hand behind Aubrey and Stacie to the car. They placed their bags in the trunk, Chloe grabbed the pillows and the blanket and they got in the backseat.

oO0Oo

"How much time has it been since we left?" Beca asked.

"Only thirty minutes!" Aubrey said, looking back at Beca, impressed by how impatient she was.

Beca groaned and looked out the window. She then heard Chloe humming and looked at her. The redhead had her girlfriend's headphones on as she hummed to a song the brunette had mixed for her. Beca smiled when she saw Chloe bit her bottom lip and shake her head to the rhythm.

Beca scooted closer to her girlfriend and covered herself as well with the blanket. She laid her head on Chloe's shoulder and looked up at her. Chloe just smiled at her and gave her a peck before returning to what she was doing.

Beca placed quiet kisses on Chloe's neck up to behind her ear.

"Babe." Chloe said and eyed Beca, who just bit her lips with a smile.

Beca kissed her girlfriend's lips, giving her a heated, passionate kiss.

Chloe pulled apart and gave Beca a warning look before looking down at her iPod.

Beca slid her hand down the redhead's stomach until she reached her jeans and quickly unbottoned them, sliding her hand down her girlfriend's underwear, doing everything so slowly that made Chloe gasp in both surprise and pleasure.

Beca smiled at Chloe and bit her lips as she looked at her girlfriend's lips.

Chloe let out a small, almost unaudible moan and to her luck, Stacie had the radio on and was singing alone to it with Aubrey.

Beca kissed her girlfriend's ear lobe before whispering in her ear.

"Shh."

Chloe mouth only opened wider in an 'o' shape as Beca gave her clit a long, soft stroke. Chloe tried not to make her hips movements too obvious.

Beca giggled in a sexy way against Chloe's ear as she saw what she was doing to her. She then inserted a finger in her, wanting to tease the redhead, knowing she couldn't beg her.

Beca bit Chloe's ear lobe.

"Stare out the window." She said, trying to make it less obvious that she was fucking her girlfriend in a car with two other people, since the faces Chloe was making could easily sell her out.

Chloe obeyed and closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again when Beca inserted a second finger, rubbing Chloe's clit with her thumb.

"Chloe, do you have a Kleenex?" Aubrey asked without looking back at the two.

"Yes!" Chloe said, but Beca knew she wasn't paying attention to Aubrey's question.

Beca grabbed Chloe's purse, which was opened and took the Kleenex out, handing it to Aubrey.

"Thanks." The blonde said.

"No problem." Beca said and turned her attention to Chloe.

The brunette went back to kissing, licking and biting the redhead's ear lobe before whispering again to her,

"You have to be quiet, babe." She said, continuing her hand motions. She could feel how much Chloe wanted her and how much she wanted to scream.

Beca kissed the redhead's neck and she started moving her hand a little faster, but still not fast enough. She knew Chloe was going insane.

Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying hard not to just scream in frustration and pleasure. She wanted to scream at her big tease of a girlfriend to just fuck her and get this over with, because she needed her so much.

Beca smirked and moved her mouth over to her girlfriend's ear and parted her lips slightly.

"Chloe..." She moaned, wanting the redhead to go insane. "Oh!" Beca moaned in a whisper again. "I love how you feel around my fingers. I wished I could taste you right now." She then moaned again and Chloe would've thrown her head back if it was possible.

Chloe grabbed Beca's wrist and started making faster movements.

"Just do it." Chloe whispered through greeted teeth.

Beca smirked and started moving faster, watching as Chloe moved like crazy in her seat. She knew it wouldn't take too much time.

Beca felt Chloe contracting around her fingers and she instantly pulled her in for a kiss, wanting to muffle the moan that would come out.

Chloe was shaking and seeing stars behind her eyelids. She pulled apart and panted as she stared at Beca's eyes. The brunette smirked at her.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Beca asked.

"If they find out, you'll be in big trouble." Chloe whispered.

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all." Chloe smiled and kissed her.

Beca pulled fingers back and licked them slowly as she smirked at Chloe.

"You're so mean!" Chloe said, gettinf a giggle from Beca.

Beca shrugged.

"Now let's take a nap." Chloe said, pulling the brunette closer to herself and whispered in her ear, "You'll be rewarded as soon as we're alone."

Beca smirked and laid her head on Chloe's shoulder as the two instantly fell asleep.

"You two have been quiet for a long time, what's going on?" Stacie asked and looked through the review mirror. "Oh, they're sleeping."

"Sleeping Beca is better than Impatient Awake Beca. Aubrey said. "How does Chloe put up with her?"

"She must be a beast in bed." Stacie said.

Aubrey laughed.

Beca smirked and looked up at Chloe and she was smirking back.

Yep, Beca Mitchell was a fucking beast in bed. Or anywhere for that matter.

* * *

_First oneshot! Yes! I'm accepting prompts, you can either PM me or review and tell me. I'll see you guys as soon as I finish the next one!_


	2. Frustration

_This is the prompt sent by SendrickIsReal._

**Title:** Frustration

**Summary:** Beca is frustrated because, apparently, Jesse sucks in bed, so she tells her best friend Chloe about it and the redhead thinks she can do it better.

**Rating:** M

* * *

Jesse placed soft kisses on Beca's neck as his hand moved to cup her bra covered breasts. Beca ran her hands through her hair as she brought him closer, trying hard to appreciate the pleasure he was supposed to give her. She thought he was going to take off her bra and start tweaking her nipples or sucking them or anythinh, but no, his hands didn't move, they remained still.

Jesse's touch and kisses were so soft it felt like he was afraid of breaking her, but Beca needed more. She needed him to be braver and kiss her harder, she wanted him to make her feel good, but she wasn't feeling anything.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't her best decision to lose her virginity to Jesse. That had happened a long time ago and Beca had thought she didn't feel anything because she it was her first time, so she decided to give Jesse another chance, but the same thing was happening again.

Beca had to stop herself from doing an annoyed face or roll her eyes as Jesse threw her jeans and underwear away and kissed her stomach.

"You're beautiful." Jesse said while admiring her body.

"Thanks." Beca said awkwardly, making Jesse laugh.

"How can you be so awkward in bed?" Jesse giggled, looking up at her, getting a shrug. "Relax, I'm gonna make you feel good."

Jesse kissed her neck and thrust himself into her with a moan. He kept his head beside hers and started moving in and out of her, his moans getting louder and louder. Of course, he didn't pay attention to the fact that she wasn't moaning or whimpering. Beca's face would eventualy show discomfort. She had already gotten used to his size, but when he filled her, she felt uncomfortable. She wasn't feeling good, she wanted this to end as soon as possible. Honestly, if she could work on her mixes while Jesse was fucking her, she totally would.

Jesse suddenly moaned Beca's name loudly as he came. Beca just stood still, not bothering to fake orgams, because it Jesse wouldn't notice it anyway. He then collapsed on top of her and panted.

"Wow! That was amazing, wasn't it?" Jesse asked, moving to lie down beside her.

_Boring, actually._

"Sure." Beca said as he hugged her from behind and cuddled. "Umm Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna take a shower and finish packing, okay?" Beca said, sitting up.

"Sure." Jesse said. "How long are you gonna be gone for?"

"Three days. Two and a half, actually."

"Alright. Well, do you need any help?"

"No, thanks. It'll probably just take twenty minutes."

"Okay. I'm gonna see if Benji wants to hang out then." Jesse sat up as Beca put on her shoes. He put on his underwear and walked over to her. "Have fun with Chloe, alright? Text me when you're back."

"I will. And you have fun with Benji." Beca smirked and Jesse laughed.

She grabbed her bag and she was out of Jesse and Benji's room. She let out a sigh of relief and rushed to her room. As soon as she got there, she put her bag down, grabbed a pair of clean underwear, a change of clothes and her shower kit before heading off to the showers. All she wanted was to just get the smell of Jesse off of her.

After her shower, Beca went back to her room and got more clothes, flannel shirts and her bathroom stuff and put it in her bag. She grabbed her laptop and was packed it. She put her stuff on her bed and checked her phone to see she had a message from Chloe.

_Chloe: I know you packed your Mac, don't even think about it, we are gonna have a good time without it. If you bring it, I'll be really mad at you._

Beca giggled and shook her head at her friend's antics, quickly typing a response.

_Beca: Okaaaaaaay. I won't bring it. But you promised me a good time and you better keep your promise, Beale!_

Beca barely sent and the response soon came.

_Chloe: Always ;) I'm down here in case you want to show your ass out here._

Beca laughed, shaking her head. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs, to find Chloe waiting for her outside her car. When she spotted the tiny brunette, she smiled and walked over to her, pulling her into a big hug.

"Beca!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Chloe." Beca said.

"I'm very happy you accepted my invitation." Chloe smiled as she pulled apart.

"Trust me, it's just what I need." Beca said.

"Well, then let's get going." Chloe said, grabbing Beca's arm and taking her to the back of her car and opening the trunk. Beca placed her bag inside and the two got in.

oO0Oo

Beca smiled at the sight of Chloe's parents lake cabin. It wasn't very big, but it looked welcoming. The two came inside and Chloe led the way upstairs to her room.

"Okay... Where am I sleeping?" Beca asked.

"You don't think I'm actually gonna let you sleep in other room, do you?" Chloe asked. "I need my cuddle buddy."

"Should've known you were a cuddly person." Beca shook her head.

"How many girly sleepovers have you had?" Chloe asked cautiously.

"None. Girls thought I was too weird to invite me to sleepovers." Beca said with a shrug.

"Oh my God! Then you are going to have the time of your life!" Chloe said. "We're gonna eat junk food, do our hair, talk about boys. It'll be fun."

Beca laughed.

Chloe took off her jeans and Beca's eyes widened.

"You're gonna change in front of me? Just like that?" she asked, adverting her eyes.

"Please, you act like you haven't seen anything before." Chloe rolled her eyed as she put on a more comfortable pair of shorts. "If you want to put on something more comfy, go ahead. I'm gonna check if we have any food. If not, we can go to the store."

Beca nodded and walked inside, putting her bag down and opening it, grabbing a pair of jeans short.

oO0Oo

Becs was sitting on the couch beside Chloe, staring at the TV. Chloe had put on a random movie and Beca was just pretending to watch, but she was just enjoying the redhead's company.

The main characters were now in a sex scene, but it wasn't like porn, it was romantic. The girl looked like she was in Heaven, she was obviously enjoying it and Beca didn't even notice she let out a scoff.

"Hating the movie that much?" Chloe asked with a giggle.

"Not the movie itself, but this particular scene."

"What's wrong with this scene?"

"Sex is nothing like that."

Chloe giggled and looked back at the TV.

"You're right. Sex is so much better than that." Chloe said.

"What? No, it's not!" Beca protested. "It's so boring and awkward! Sex sucks!"

Chloe laughed.

"If you think sex sucks, it's because Jesse is not doing it right." Chloe said, pausing the movie and turning to Beca. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Well..." Beca looked at her hands awkwardly.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's me, the girl who burst into your shower." Chloe said, making Beca giggle.

"Alright. Well, my first time was with him and I thought I was going to feel good, but I didn't feel anything. I thought maybe it was because it was my first time, so I gave him a second chance. But again, I felt no difference." Beca said.

"Okay, tell me what he did, especifically."

"What?! Why?!"

"I wanna know what he's doing wrong!" Chloe said.

"First, he kissed my neck, but he did it so softly that it seemed like he was afraid to break me. It was slow and boring, you know? I wanted something hot and steamy." Beca said and Chloe nodded, listening intently. "So he cupped my breasts, but didn't do anything beyond that. The next thing, he just starts fucking me and I just want it to end."

"So you didn't get wet?"

"I was dryer than a desert." Beca said, making Chloe laugh.

"But you got-"

"I touch myself, I can get myself wet!" Beca threw her arms up in frustration.

"Okay, it sounds to me that Jesse sucks in bed." Chloe said.

"Well, what should I do?" Beca asked. "I'm getting frustrated that he can't satisfy my needs!"

Beca breathed out, relieved to have finally shared her thoughts. She looked at Chloe, waiting for an answer, but the redhead was biting her lower lip in thought.

"What are you thinking about, Chlo?" Beca couldn't help but ask.

"That I can be better than Jesse." Chloe said and kissed Beca. To her surprise, the brunette didn't push her away.

After a few seconds, Beca started to kiss the redhead back and pull her closer. Chloe was a much better kisser than Jesse, she could tell. Her lips were softer and their mouths just fit, as well as their bodies.

Chloe slid her hand up the brunette's shirt and slowly moved her fingers up to the valley between her breasts and felt the younger woman shiver under her touch.

The redhead moved her kisses to Beca's jawline then her neck. She sucked on the DJ's white skin, wanting to leave big mark, to show Jesse how it was supposed to be done, and smiled when Beca moaned.

Chloe move her lips to Beca's ear.

"Is this what you want?" Chloe asked, her voice low and husky.

"No." Beca moaned. "I want more."

Chloe giggled, licking and biting her earlobe, moving the hand inside Beca's shirt to cup her breast. She felt the younger girl arch her back, so she quickly started squeezing and seizing her breasts, loving the moans she was getting from the DJ.

Beca had her arms wrapped around Chloe's neck, but her hands moved at their own accord and lifted the redhead's shirt from behind.

Chloe was quicker though, she unbottoned Beca's plaid shirt and took it off, thankful for not having to break the contact to do so. She quickly removed the brunette's bra and continued squeezing her breast, tweaking her nipple and pinching it.

Beca removed Chloe's shirt as the redhesd traveled shout and attatched her mouth to her breast. Beca threw her head back and moaned loudly.

Chloe licked, sucked and bit on Beca's nipple while she squeezed the other breast with her hand.

She then moved to the other breast and used her other hand to cup Beca through her shorts. At one moment, she was afraid Beca forgot it was her instead of Jesse, she was afraid the brunette was gonna say his name instead if hers.

"Oh my God, Chloe!" Beca moaned. "I need you, please!"

Chloe pulled away from Beca's breast and went again close to her ear.

"What do you need me for?"

"I need you to fuck me. Now!" Beca said.

Chloe giggled and slowly unzipped Beca's shorts. She slid it down the brunette's thighs and the younger girl kicked them off. Chloe did the same to her underwear and cupped Beca with her hand, her palm resting against her clit.

"Please, Chloe! Fuck me!"

"I love how you beg me." Chloe smirked and insterted a finger into the brunette, testing her reaction.

Beca gasped and moaned, but soon only one finger just wasn't enough.

"More!" she moaned.

Chloe lowered herself as she insterted a second finger and attached her mouth to the DJ's clit, getting a very loud moan from Beca. She flicked her clit with her tongue and sucked on it as she moved her fingers in and out of her.

Beca ran her fingers through the redhead's sclap, bringing her impossibly closer.

Chloe moved up to kiss Beca's lips and the brunette immediately wrapped her arms around her, digging her nails into her back so hard Chloe knew would draw blood, but she was glad about that. She continued the hand motions and felt the nails dig even deeper into her skin, all over her back. Beca was moving like crazy under her, moaning like there was no tomorrow and Chloe loved it.

Chloe felt Beca contracting around her fingers and the nails dug even deeper into her skin. She felt Beca moan into the kiss as she reached her orgasm, but the spasms in her body didn't stop and she reached her second orgasm. Chloe helped her ride out her high and slowly pulled apart to smirk at Beca.

"That was... Wow!" Beca said. "I wanna have kiss you, hug you and have sex with you every single day."

"What about Jesse?" Chloe asked.

"Jesse who?" Beca asked, making Chloe laugh. "Forget about him, I'm not in love with him, I'm in love with you!"

"What? You are?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Yes." Beca smiled, placing a kiss on Chloe's lips.

"I'm in love with you too." Chloe said, kissing her again.

After things started to get heated again, though, Chloe pulled apart.

"Listen, I just want to say that you don't have to return the favor-"

"I want to." Beca cut her off. "I'm to get my hands in you, I need to taste you."

Chloe moaned at Beca's words and let the younger girl take her bra off. She though she was in Heaven when Beca immediately cupped her breasts and started pinching her nipples.

Beca kissed Chloe's neck, sucking on her pulse joint as she squeezed the redhead's breasts. She then moved her kisses down her collarbone and chest and took Chloe's left breast in her mouth, getting a loud moan from the redhead.

Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's hair and brought her even closer to herself, not wanting the sensation to end. Beca switched to the other breast and moved her left hand down to slip into Chloe's shorts and cupped her firmly.

"Wow, somebody's wet!" Beca giggled, placing kisses behind Chloe's ear. "Is that all for me?"

"Yes! I'm so wet for you, Beca, please fuck me!" Chloe pleaded.

Beca smirked against Chloe's ear and slipped her thumbs into Chloe's shorts and underwear and slipped them down her thighs, Chloe kicked them off when they were at her ankles.

Beca cupped her again with her left hand and smirked.

"_So wet_. I wanna taste you so bad!" Beca said and Chloe moaned.

Beca lowered her kisses until she was in lined with Chloe's center. She attached her lips to the redhead's clit and Chloe moaned loudly. Beca inserted a finger in her and moved down to plunge her tongue as well and that made Chloe scream.

"Beca!" Chloe moaned.

Beca moved her fingers and tongue in perfect rhythm and felt Chloe dig her nails into her back, just like Beca had done earlier.

Beca continued moving her tongue in and out, loving the moans and screams Chloe eventually let out.

Chloe was panting, moaning and eventually screaming under Beca. Her hands were running through her hair and messing it up completely, but Beca didn't seem to mind.

Beca continued her motions and soon felt Chloe's walls contracting around her tongue and fingers and smiled when she felt Chloe scream out her name as she reached her orgasm.

Beca kissed Chloe's stomach, chest, neck and, finally, her lips. Chloe kissed her back, moaning as she tasted herself in Beca.

After a few seconds, the two pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"That was incredible." Chloe said, a little out of breath. "Are you sure you never had sex with a girl before?"

"You know, I'm entirely sure." Beca said sarcastically.

"Because you're so good at that." Chloe said.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe again. They kissed passionately for a long time, their hands roaming through their bodies.

"Round two?" Beca asked, panting.

"Yes, but on a bed this time." Chloe said and Beca agreed.

oO0Oo

Beca got out of the car and smiled as Chloe did the same. Chloe opened the trunk and handed Beca's bag to her.

"I'll miss you. Call me as soon as yoy finish talking to Jesse." Chloe winked.

"I will." Beca nodded and gave her a peck.

Chloe smiled and watched as Beca went into her dorm. She got into her car and drove off to her apartment.

Beca opened the door to her room and was surprised to find Jesse in there. He smiled when she came in and stood up to give her a hug.

"Hey, I missed you!" he said.

"Yeah." Beca said as she put her bag down. "Jesse-"

"Wait, do you have a _hickey_?"

"I do." Beca said and turned to him.

"But that's not from me, I mean, I didn't do that." Jesse said.

"No, you didn't do this. Chloe did." Beca said.

"Chloe? What?!"

"Yes, Chloe. I slept with her." Beca said.

"What?! You slept with her?!" Jesse asked. "I know Chloe can't make you feel the way I can."

"No, she makes me feel better. I never felt so good in my entire life. And I'm sorry to break it to you, but you suck in bed." Beca said.

"So you're breaking up with me? You're such a bitch!" Jesse said. "I can't believe you are trading me for a girl.

"You'll get over it." Beca shrugged. He opened the door and he was gone.

Beca smiled and grabbed her phone to call her _girlfriend_. She still couldn't believe it.

* * *

_Wohoo! Keep on sending prompts, I love them!_


	3. Sensitivity

_Prompt sent by AlphonseAl. I changed it a little, I hope you don't mind._

**Title: **Sensitivity

**Summary:** Chloe learns an embarrassing secret about Beca and she starts using it on her advantage.

**Rating: **M

* * *

Chloe sighed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror and adjusted her hair. It was funny, her hair never seemed to be the way she liked it, when she was going out.

It was a hot Friday night and the Bellas and former Bellas (Aubrey and Chloe) were going out. They wanted to have a girl's night out, no boyfriends, no friends. Just them. And it didn't bother any of them.

It came out as a shock to pretty much everyone when Beca announced she was single a week after they won the ICCA's and she kissed Jesse. The girls asked her why and she simply shrugged.

Chloe, of course, was ecstatic to hear that. She was devastated when she saw Beca kissing Jesse. She cried herself to sleep, she didn't tell Aubrey she liked Beca, but she was sure it was pretty obvious. Even her mother said something along the lines of 'aren't you gonna ask the girl out?' after Chloe went to visit her parents three times after meeting Beca.

"Chloe, you're not ready yet?" Aubrey asked frustrated. She was much more relaxed than a few months ago. She laughed along with the girls and suggested a bunch of different songs for them to sing.

"Ugh." Chloe stepped back from the mirror. "It looks like it's not gonna get any better than this."

"It's good enough, Chloe. You look beautiful." Aubrey assured her. "Now come on."

"What? Why the hurry?" Chloe asked and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"You're the last one, the girls want to leave already." Aubrey said.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but giggled.

"Fine, let's go." Chloe followed Aubrey out of the room and they made their way out the door, going downstairs where the girls were waiting.

The Bellas all called three cabs and left for the club. Aubrey was sharing a cab with Chloe and if she was being honest, Chloe was disappointed Beca entered on a cab with Fat Amy, Lilly and Cynthia Rose.

When they got in the club, they got in pretty quickly, since Stacie's cousin owned the club and put them all on the VIP list. They had access to the VIP area, which was much more secluded and private and the girls who were still underage could get drinks.

Chloe threw herself on a couch with a sigh of relief and looked around. She enjoyed going out, partying, drinking and dancing with her friends. Tonight, though, she wasn't in the mood. She actually wanted to go home, put on some shorts and a top and watch TV.

"What's with the mood, red?" Beca came and sat down beside her.

Chloe took the opportunity to look at Beca's outfit. It didn't surprise her when she saw the brunette was wearing dark skinny jeans, a flannel shirt and combat boots.

"I'm just not in the mood for dancing and drinking tonight." Chloe said.

"What _are_ you in the mood for?" Beca asked.

"Staying home, eating junk food and watching movies on my bed." Chloe said.

"That'd be perfect except for the 'watching movies' part." Beca said, making Chloe laugh. "Just be thankful that the music's not too loud yet and the girls aren't too drunk yet."

"_Yet_." Chloe emphasized. "It's gonna get worse. I'm gonna have to carry a bunch of drunk Bellas home."

"You and me both. And Aubrey probably." Beca shrugged.

"You're not gonna drink tonight?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe a little bit, but I don't want to get drunk tonight." Beca said. "I wanna stay sober."

"Can I ask why?" Chloe asked, but Beca sighed. "You know what? It's none of my business. I'm just naturally curious."

Beca smirked.

"I know that, Chlo, I got that when you barged into my shower." She said.

Chloe gasped, but had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey! Come on, you gotta admit, you had an amazing voice, I needed girls for the Bellas and you were singing my jam!" Chloe said.

"Your lady-jam." Beca smirked again and Chloe laughed, shaking her head.

"That was just a happy coincidence." She said and Beca laughed as well.

The two stood in a comfortable silence for a moment. Not total silence, there was music playing in the background and the rest of the Bellas laughing, screaming or just singing along to the songs.

"So, wanna go get a drink? I'm getting kinda thirsty." Beca said.

"What? You're not trying to get into my pants, are you?" Chloe asked, jokingly.

Beca faked a gasp as she was about to stand up.

"What, of _course _I am!" she said. "You better get ready 'cause you are coming home with me tonight, Beale."

"Oh yeah? Well _you _better get ready, 'cause I have a high sex drive." Chloe shot back and the two stood up, going to the bar.

Beca scoffed.

"High sex drive. You clearly don't know who you're dealing with." Beca pointed herself as Chloe laughed.

"So, if I ask why did you break up with Jesse, will you answer me?" Chloe asked. "Because I was certain you were into him."

"Well…" Beca thought whether or not she should tell her. "I kinda like someone else. At first I was confused, but after I kissed Jesse, I was sure I felt nothing for him."

"And how do you know you like this other guy? I mean, the same thing can happen." Chloe said.

"Well, _now _I'm pretty sure I really like her." Beca said.

"What? Her? You like a girl?" Chloe asked and Beca nodded, embarrassed. "So you play for my team too?"

"You're gay?"

"Yeah." Chloe said. "I mean, I know I was making out with Tom in the showers, but that was me trying to make sure I was attracted to him. At first I didn't really want to admit 'I'm gay and I don't like men'. Not that there is any problem in being gay, I just wanted to make sure I only wanted women."

Beca nodded, understanding.

"Well, for me there is no 'women', there is just _her._" Beca said.

Chloe was actually feeling devastated to hear that. Beca liked another girl?

"So who is this girl? Do I know her?" Chloe sipped her drink.

Beca shook her head and look down.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Beca said.

"Oh. Well let's dance, then!" Chloe said, grabbing Beca's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"I don't dance!" Beca had to shout to make sure Chloe heard her.

"I didn't ask!" Chloe shouted back and Beca rolled her eyes.

For some time, Beca just stood there awkwardly. Smiling occasionally as the other Bellas gave her strange looks. Chloe noticed this and grabbed her wrists, forcing her to dance with her. After a few minutes, the brunette relaxed and started dancing as well.

Chloe accidentally bumped into Beca's left hand and spilled some of her drink. Beca looked down and groaned when she saw it was on her boots.

"I'm going to the bathroom to get that out of my boots!" Beca shouted, but since the music got louder since they started dancing, Chloe didn't hear her.

"What?" the redhead asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom to get that thing out of my boots!" Beca repeated, closer to Chloe's ears.

Chloe nodded and looked at her.

"I'm sorry! Do you need any help?" she shouted.

"What?"

Chloe laughed and grabbed the brunette by her shoulders and brought her closer, bringing her mouth to her ear.

"I'm sorry for spilling your drink on your boots. Do you need any help cleaning them?" she asked.

Beca felt her heart beat a lot faster and she got dizzy. She closed her eyes and involuntarily let out a moan at Chloe's hot breath on her ear. Her knees were suddenly weak and she'd embarrass herself if she didn't leave for the bathroom soon.

"N-no I'm- it's okay, I g-got it." Beca stuttered and rushed to the nearest bathroom as quick as her numb knees would let her.

She closed the restroom door after herself and made sure it was empty before she got into a stall and sat on the closed toilet. She closed her eyes and let out a louder moan.

Chloe frowned at Beca's last phrase, so she followed her to the restroom a few seconds later. She opened the door and was about to call Beca's name, when she heard moaning and panting. She felt herself getting aroused, because she knew it was Beca. She smirked to herself and went back to her spot.

Beca came back two minutes later. Looking a little better, but still looking uncomfortable.

"Hey, listen, I'm getting kinda bored here. How about we get a drink and go back to my apartment?" Chloe asked. "I think we'd both be more comfortable there."

"Sure." She said.

Chloe smiled and ordered two more drinks before going back to where Beca was. The two announced to the other Bellas they were heading back to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, called a cab and left.

In the cab, Chloe smirked to herself as she watched Beca squirm in her seat. She got closer to her and whispered in her ear, in a seductive tone.

"Why are you squirming? Something wrong?"

Beca bit her lip to suppress the moan that was about to escape, but Chloe heard it.

"Is this seat a little too _wet _for you?" she asked again, slowly and enjoyed seeing the girl bit both her lips and turn her head to the window, shaking.

"I… I n-need… s-sh… t-that's…" Beca couldn't even form a coherent phrase and Chloe smirked again and decided to be a little more courageous as she brought her right hand to cup Beca's jawline and she bit Beca's earlobe.

Beca opened her mouth this time and moaned. Her hands going up and down her thighs, her hands opening and closing.

Chloe placed a hand on Beca's inner thigh, dangerously close to her center.

"I bet you're just crazy for some contact, huh?" she whispered again as she bit and sucked the brunette's ear lobe.

"I… y-you y-yes do." Beca said and Chloe almost laughed.

Chloe traveled her hand down the brunette's inner thigh, going close to her knee, then slowly going back again. Watching as the brunette smirked in her seat, as if her hands were tied up.

"I guess we just found ourselves something more fun to do than watch movies." She whispered again, moving to kiss behind the younger girl's ear.

Beca closed her eyes and opened her mouth, but no moan came out. She just panted and moved her hips frantically in her seat. And Chloe hadn't even touched her.

The cab stopped and Chloe just paid him quickly before hurrying out. Chloe hated herself for not opening the door quicker, but when she finally did, she was more than surprised when Beca came in, slammed the door shut and pinned her against it, attaching their lips in a heated, bruising kiss.

Chloe moaned into the kiss as she felt the brunette suck and nibble at her lower lip, biting on it so hard she was almost sure it'd draw blood.

"You are so cruel." She said in between kisses. "I almost came in that cab in front of a stranger and you didn't stop it."

Chloe would've smirked if Beca wasn't kissing her with so much lust and passion like she was now.

Beca started sucking at the redhead's neck and Chloe moved her mouth close to her ear again.

"Not my fault you're so hard to resist." She felt the grip on her waist tighten and Beca's nails digging into her skin as she moved one leg between Chloe's, pushing their hips together. "Especially with suck sensitive ears."

Beca moaned again and pushed Chloe even harder against the wall.

"Stop it." She barely finished before she started kissing Chloe again.

Chloe brought her hands up to Beca's hair and it was becoming a mess, but neither cared at the moment.

Chloe threw Beca's jacket on the floor as the brunette fought with the zipper of her dress. Of course, the brunette's hands were shaky so she just undid the zipper and just took Chloe's dress off, not caring that she ripped the side. Chloe didn't also care when she saw she broke Beca's zipper as she tried to take her jeans off. She slid them down her legs and the brunette didn't even care that she hadn't taken off her boots, so her jeans stood around her ankles.

Beca slid her hands under the redhead's bra and started pinching and playing with the older girl's nipples, not paying attention to the fact that she was ruining the redhead's clothes.

Chloe moaned and moved her lips to her ear again.

"You just ruined my favorite bra." She whispered.

Beca moved her hands to Chloe's hips. She brought her a little far from the door before she slammed her hard against it again.

"Stop it." She said before she started kissing, sucking and biting on Chloe's neck.

Chloe threw her head back and ignored the pain she felt when her head collided with the wooden door.

Chloe slid Beca's panties down her legs to join her jeans and ran a hand through her abdomen as she started biting and sucking the younger girl's earlobe.

"Are you wet for me?" she threatened to go down, but stopped just below her navel.

"I… n-need y-you." Beca stuttered with a shiver.

Chloe immediately inserted two fingers into her and smiled at how wet the brunette actually was.

"Wow! You really _are _wet!" she whispered in her ear again.

Beca moaned and threw her head back. Chloe took the chance to suck her neck as she started moving her fingers in and out. She felt Beca become numb and she instantly helped her down to the ground before she continued her hand motions.

"You look _so _unbelievably hot when I'm fucking you on the floor." She whispered against the girl's ear again and she felt Beca move her hips faster and moan louder.

Chloe moved her head down and started sucking at Beca's clit as she quickened her pace, getting a loud moan from the brunette. She knew the door was unlocked and Aubrey could come back in any second, but honestly? She couldn't even pretend she cared.

She added a third finger and her tongue and felt Beca's hands on her head, pulling her closer to herself. She placed her free hand on Beca's hips and almost dug her nails into her skin as the brunette did the same to her scalp.

"Chloe!" Beca moaned. "Chloe! Fuck!"

Chloe never thought she'd be so happy to hear someone calling her name in her entire life. She could never get tired of this.

Chloe felt Beca contracting around her fingers and tongue and she quickened her pace.

"Chloe!" Beca screamed and arched her back.

Chloe helped Beca ride out her high and then went back up to kiss the girl. She barely made it halfway when she felt Beca move her hand inside her panties and insert three fingers inside her.

"You think you use my fingers against me like that and get away with it?" Beca asked as she started moving in and out. "You are seriously wrong, lady."

Chloe looked at Beca as she moaned and moved her hips to match the rhythm of Beca's hand.

Beca moved Chloe to rest on her midsection, keeping her left hand between them so everytime Chloe came down, the back of Beca's hand would rub her clit.

Chloe threw her head back and the two girls moaned each other's names. Beca couldn't help but admire the beauty on top of her. She didn't know how things escalated so quickly from the club to Chloe's apartment, but she knew she had never been so aroused in her entire life.

The two screamed each other's names at the same time as they came. Chloe had never had such an intense orgasm in her entire life and Beca, even though it was her second that night, it was still as intense as the first one, if not more.

Chloe collapsed on top of Beca as they both panted.

"You were…" Beca began as she tried to catch her breath. "you were the girl I was talking about earlier."

Chloe's head shot up at this.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Really." Beca said with a smile.

Chloe smiled back at her and kissed her.

"I like you too." She said.

"But I don't like you." Beca said, making Chloe frown. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chloe said.

Beca smiled.

"Round two?" Chloe asked.

"On a bed this time, please." Beca said.

Chloe moved her mouth close to her ear and smirked.

"As you wish." She whispered.

Beca moaned.

"You're gonna be the death of me." She said as Chloe helped her get her boots and pants off before standing up.


	4. All Wet

_Prompt sent by bechloehuh_

**Title: **All Wet

**Rating: **M

* * *

"I told you, I'm staying!"

Aubrey grabbed the book from Chloe's hands.

"Hey!" the redhead said.

"You're not staying." Aubrey said, putting the book away.

"But I told you, Bree, I need to study!" Chloe said. "I don't have time for vacations!"

"Everyone is coming and that is an order." Aubrey said.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I don't wanna go." Chloe said.

"You're starting to sound like Beca. Come on, don't be such a party pooper!" Aubrey said. "Look, I know you've been studying for at least four hours everyday for the past three weeks, including weekends, you know the whole subject and sometimes you talk about studying in your sleep. You _need _this vacation."

"You don't sound at all like Aubrey." Chloe said.

"I don't, but _you _do." Aubrey said. "Come on, this is a chance for us to spend some more time with the girls before we graduate!"

Chloe sighed and gave in.

"Alright, fine. I'll go." Chloe said. "I see there's no way I'll win this argument, especially against you, so I'll go."

Aubrey grinned.

"I'll tell the girls." Aubrey said. "You should start packing, don't forget bathing suits."

Chloe rolled her eyes as her blonde roommate left her room.

oO0Oo

"Come on, hobbit!" Stacie said.

"Oh good, I'm glad that nickname is catching on." Beca said. "No."

"Come on!"

"Nope."

"Please!"

"No."

"You'll have fun!" Stacie said. "We'll play games, we'll laugh, we can talk about crushes!"

"Oh gee, that _does _sound like fun." Beca said sarcastically without turning her back to Stacie.

"We can play drinking games."

"Drinking is for those who can't have fun sober. I can too have fun sober." Beca smirked as she continued working on mix.

"You _do _look like the kind of chick who doesn't need to drink to have fun." Stacie said. "But come on, we'll go away for a week and stay with the girls!"

"No." Beca said.

"But you were getting so close to us!" Stacie said.

"I'd rather stay here, working on my mixes." Beca said.

"You can take some USB's and show us some of your kick ass mixes!" Stacie suggested. "Come on, Becs, it'll be fun!"

"Ten girls in a cabin full of alcohol? That does sound fun." Beca said sarcastically.

"It'll be a bonding experience!" Stacie said. "You have to go, all the girls are coming, including Aubrey!"

"Oh, let's go then." Beca said. "Chloe said she wasn't gonna go."

"Oh Chloe is coming." Stacie said.

"What?"

"Yeah, Aubrey just texted me saying the redhead is coming. So you have to come, otherwise we all will be mad at you." Stacie said. "You start packing, bring bathing suits and your darkest secrets. We'll leaving in the morning."

Stacie winked and left, biting her lower lip as she walked to her own dorm, knowing her last sentence had the right effect on the tiny brunette.

oO0Oo

The Bellas were all outside of the bus that Friday morning, waiting for Beca. They wanted to give her ten, fifteen minutes tops or they were leaving.

Stacie had her arm around Aubrey's waist and her hand was inside her back pocket, while the blonde had both hands around her as she yawned. The two had gotten together pretty soon after the finals, which surprised everyone. Yeah, nobody doubted Stacie could be into girls, but Aubrey?

Beca was spotted in the distance, her headphones around her neck as she walked towards them, a duffel bag on one hand and a grumpy look on her face.

"She's here everyone!" Fat Amy said.

"Glad you could join us thirteen minutes late!" Aubrey said.

Beca just groaned at her as response and they all got in the bus. They took their seats, Aubrey and Stacie sitting in the front, snuggled close. As soon as they took off, half of the girls were asleep.

The girls slept for thirty minutes, then they woke up and sang together, all except for Beca. Even Chloe, who had been reluctant, joined in.

Fat Amy stopped in front of a pretty huge wooden cabin and the girls all screamed in excitement.

Stacie's parents had a three story lake cabin pretty secluded and very big, so she borrowed it for the week so she could take her friends out. It was right in front of the lake and it was very hot, so they could go swimming. It also had an indoor pool if the girls wanted to use.

"Okay, let's get to the room arrangements." Stacie said as they stepped out of the bus and walked to the front door. "Aubrey and I will stay in the master suite."

"Shocker." Beca said and the girls giggled.

"Any more complaints and you'll sleep in the bus." Stacie said to the small brunette. "Okay, Jessica, Ashley, you two will be staying together, Cynthia Rose and Lilly, Fat Amy and Denise and Chloe and Beca."

The girls nodded as Stacie opened the door. Everyone looked around, amazed by how big, modern and luxurious the house was. They went to the rooms and Stacie gave her a house toor.

"Okay, since it's pretty damn hot out, I think we could get changed and go enjoy the lake." Stacie suggested.

"Yes, that sounds awesome!" Ashley said.

"Okay, then." Stacie smiled and they all went back to their rooms.

Beca just groaned as she looked through her stuff. No way was she going to be in a bikini in front of all those girls. She was self-conscious about her body, especially in daylight.

Beca decided to just put on a top and shorts. She grabbed her flip flops and sunglasses and she was ready. She didn't even pay attention (or _tried _not to pay attention) to the redhead who was not embarrassed at all about changing into her bright blue bikini in front of her.

"You're not gonna wear a bikini?" Chloe asked.

"No." Beca said. "I'm not."

Chloe frowned, but shrugged as she grabbed her sunglasses and hat and the two girls were out the door.

Everyone except for Beca went into the water and they all played games, they laughed or just chilled. Beca chose to sit down on the sand and just watched the girls.

Stacie came out of the water for a moment. She grabbed her towel and dried her face before sitting down next to Beca.

"You okay over there?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Beca asked.

"You don't look like you're having fun." Stacie said.

"I'm sure I'll have more fun through time." Beca said.

"Yeah." Stacie sighed and looked at the girls. "It's pretty hot, huh?"

"Yeah." Beca said.

"You know, I just loved Chloe's bikini." Stacie hoped she wasn't being too obvious.

"It brings out her eyes." Beca said. "But aren't you supposed to be checking Aubrey out?"

"I am, but I remembered that one, I'm dating her already and two, you don't find Aubrey attractive." Stacie said.

"Well, I'm not attracted to Aubrey, but that doesn't mean she's not attractive." Beca shrugged.

Stacie looked at her. This conversation was taking a rather different course than she intended.

"I'm gonna go back in the water." Stacie said.

Beca chuckled as she watched the tall brunette look back at her before running back to the water.

oO0Oo

Aubrey and Stacie agreed they were gonna make lunch for the girls, so now everyone was watching TV while the two were in the kitchen, preparing something.

"So, how'd it go?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, that girl is stubborn. I talked about Chloe and she barely made a comment." Stacie said.

"I can only imagine. Chloe doesn't tell me anything, whenever I ask her, she comes up with the excuse that she has to study." Aubrey said.

"Maybe you should confront her now." Stacie said. "Go call her about some food emergency. It'll be easier to get Chloe to admit her obvious crush on Beca than Beca herself."

Aubrey chuckled and nodded before going to the living room and calling her redhead best friend into the kitchen.

"What's up, Bree?" Chloe asked.

"We wanted to talk to you about Beca." Stacie said straight forward.

The redhead frowned.

"What about Beca?"

"Come on, don't play innocent. We know you have a toner for Beca." Aubrey said.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"It was pretty obvious. To everyone." Stacie said. "The way you two steal glances at each other during rehearsals, especially during that _Just The Way You Are/Just A Dream _mashup."

Chloe just looked from Stacie to Aubrey, not knowing what to say.

"You gotta tell her how you feel!" Stacie said.

"Wait, you _do _like her, don't you?" Aubrey asked.

"Well… I…"

"Oh my God, you do! I knew it!" Stacie said.

"Okay, fine, I do, but come on, I don't stand a chance with her!" Chloe said.

"She blew off Jesse for some unknown reason!" Stacie said. "I don't know much about him, but he seems to be the perfect guy!"

"She could've blown him off because she just didn't like him." Chloe shrugged.

"You know that's not true. She blew him off because she had a toner for _you_." Aubrey said. "And if you wanna know my opinion, I think _she _wouldn't stand a chance with _you_."

"It doesn't matter! You have to tell her how you feel!" Stacie said.

"What?" Chloe asked. "There's… there's no… I don't think this is the ideal situation."

"Ideal situation? What's messing you up? The lake? The heat? The room sharing?" Stacie said. "I could easily forgive you two if you had sex in that room."

"What? Stacie!" Chloe said.

Stacie shrugged as Aubrey chuckled at Chloe's expression.

"So? Are you gonna tell her?" Stacie asked.

"I don't think so." Chloe said. "What if she says she only likes me as a friend?"

"She won't, I promise you she likes you back." Stacie said.

"I can see it in her eyes she likes you." Aubrey said.

"I don't think so." Chloe repeated.

Aubrey sighed in defeat.

"Food will be ready in five minutes." Stacie said.

Chloe nodded and went back to the living room.

Aubrey turned to Stacie.

"We need another plan." Aubrey said.

"Chloe isn't telling, there's no way Beca is telling!" Stacie said.

"What about a drinking game?" Aubrey asked.

"I had an idea!" Stacie said. "Tonight the moon will be full-"

"-Are you suggesting we turn into werewolves?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie playfully slapped the laughing blonde's arm.

"Hear me out, woman!" she said. "Okay, tonight the moon will be full. We can go outside, I'll make drinks, we can play a drinking game and try to make something happen between the two."

"Sounds good." Aubrey said.

Stacie smiled proudly.

oO0Oo

That night, the girls all agreed to Stacie's suggestion. They grabbed some chairs and took to the sand. Cynthia Rose and Lilly even built a fire pit in the sand, despite the heat, but all the girls thought that only made it cooler.

The sun was setting in the horizon when they began drinking and joking around. When the sun had set and the sky was a mix of orange, red and dark blue and the stars started coming out and the girls had been drinking for a while, they decided it was time to start the game. They went got Truth, Dare or Shot and Stacie had brought a shot glass and two bottles of tequila.

"Since it was my idea, I'll go first." Stacie said. "So… Jessica: truth, dare or shot?"

"I'll take truth." Jessica said.

"Okay… I'll make this game a little dirtier, okay? How many people have you slept with?" Stacie said.

"Three." Jessica blushed brightly at her confession as the girls cheered her on.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Stacie said. "Okay, Jess, your turn."

Jessica didn't for a very dirty question, she just asked Ashley when she lost her virginity. Ashley answered and chose to ask Beca.

"Beca: truth, dare or shot?"

"I'll take truth as well." Beca said.

"Oh come on! Someone's gotta choose dare or shot!" Stacie said, disappointed. The others laughed and Aubrey kissed her cheek. "And you gotta make your question dirty!"

Ashley laughed and thought about it for a while.

"Okay, I got it: what was the wildest thing you've ever done?" Ashley asked.

Beca looked down, shaking her head as she tried to hide her smile. The girls noticed and they all turned to her, wanting to know the wildest thing Beca Mitchell ever did.

"Okay, I was invited to this party in high school, the guys put on a porno movie and we watched it and we enjoyed it a lot." Beca said.

"Oh, that's not wild!" Ashley complained.

"I'm not finished." Beca said. "So after the movie, we were all drinking and stuff and pretty soon there was only me, another two girls and like seven guys, so they start complaining about the party being lame and wanting to play 7 Minutes In Heaven, but they didn't want us three to kiss everyone." Beca said. "So they start whining to us that… that uh…"

Beca looked down, embarrassed.

"That what?" Ashley asked.

"Come on, you gotta finish." Fat Amy said.

"That they had never seen two girls kissing." Beca said.

"Ooooh!" everyone said.

"That's wild! So now you're next." Ashley said.

"I'm not finished yet." Beca said. The girls were surprised there was more to the story. "Okay, so they start asking us to kiss and they get their phones out to film it and the other two girls start kissing and the guys start cheering. So the girls pull apart and one of them starts kissing me while the other kissed my shoulder and my neck and then I kiss the other girl, then the three of us get into a triple kiss while the guys film it. The next thing I know, the three of us are in our underwear making out with each other and like… dry humping just to tease the guys. And that's the wildest thing I've ever done."

The girls were speechless for a few seconds, just staring at Beca with smirks on their faces as the brunette blushed deeply.

"Beca Mitchell!" Stacie said as she hit Beca's arm playfully as the smaller brunette hid her face in her hands.

"You're a wild one!" Cynthia Rose said as some of the other girls throw sand on her.

"Okay my turn." Beca said and the girls chuckled. "Stacie, truth or dare?"

"I'll be brave. Dare." Stacie said.

"Okay. I dare you to get into a triple kiss with Aubrey and Cynthia Rose." Beca smirked as Stacie's eyes widened.

Beca winked at her and crossed her arms.

Minutes later, many of the girls had taken shots and done dares. The game was still pretty fun, they were finding out things they didn't know about the others.

"Beca, truth, dare or shot?" Stacie asked.

"Dare." Beca said. Over the game she had gotten braver, so she wasn't afraid.

"Let's see what I have in store for Miss Wild." Stacie said. "I dare you to get into your underwear and straddle and make out with Chloe."

"What are we? Back to 6th grade now?" Beca asked.

"Oh, Miss Wild wants something more hardcore, alright. Then I dare you to get into your underwear, straddle Chloe and stay in that position for the remainder of this game." Stacie said.

Beca sighed and stood up. She took off her shorts and T-shirt and revealed a black lacy bra and matching panties. She walked over to where Chloe was sitting sat on her lap, facing the front.

"No, no, don't cheat. You have to straddle her." Stacie said.

Beca rolled her eyes and turned around, facing Chloe this time, getting into a straddle.

"Closer." Stacie said.

Beca got close to the redhead and sighed.

"Good, now stay where you are." Stacie said.

"Do I have to stay in my underwear?" Beca asked.

"Yes, now shush." Stacie said. "It's your turn."

The game went on and it became a little difficult for Chloe to do dares. When it involved getting up, Beca had to get up as well then get back to position.

Chloe couldn't help but check the brunette out when she wasn't looking. Or when she thought she wasn't looking. She admired the small girl's body, staring at her chest as she breathed in and out. She knew she had seen the girl naked before, but she couldn't help but want to see her again. She wished she could just reach out and cup those perfect breasts and make the young girl moan. She wanted to know what her moans sounded like. She bit her lip as she stared between her legs, at the panties-covered portion. She was so close and in so little clothing, she could just reach out and touch her.

None of the girls missed Chloe's stares, though and they were all smirking, pretending they didn't see it.

"Beca, you again!" Fat Amy said.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"I choose dare." Beca said, hoping she'd get a chance to get out of this position, it was starting to get uncomfortable for a _reason._

"I dare you to strip and do cartwheels to the lake and back." Fat Amy said.

"Oh good, now that Beca has stated that she's 'wild', let's take advantage of her." Beca said and the girls giggled. She stood up from Chloe's lap. She turned her back to the girls as she unhooked her bra and took off her panties, leaving them with the rest of her clothes in the chair.

She did the cartwheels back and forth and came back to the girls, who were all laughing at her. All except for Chloe. Stacie wanted to film it, but Aubrey reminded her it wouldn't be cool since Beca was naked.

Beca put her underwear back on and grabbed her T-shirt, but Stacie reminded her of the rules. She rolled her eyes and went back to Chloe's lap. She looked at the redhead and saw that the girl's pupils were dilated and her breath had become heavier, though she was trying to hide it.

Aubrey whispered something in Stacie's ear and the girl nodded.

"Okay, Beca, I think we'll save you from the torture. This was a fun game." Stacie said, standing up from the chair.

"Chloe, Stacie and I are pretty tired, could you clean this up please?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure, no problem." Chloe said, trying to hide the fact that her voice was very husky.

The girls started standing up and going to the house as well.

"I think I'll stay and help her out." Beca announced as she got up and got off of Chloe's lap.

The fire was still going strong and Beca chose to stare at it while she waited for the girls to go into the house before she turned to Chloe and the redhead was picking up the empty bottles from the sand.

Beca smirked and walked quietly up to her. She stood behind her and got close to her ear.

"I saw you checking me out during the game." She whispered, making the redhead jump and turn around.

Chloe cleared her throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried.

"Then why is your voice husky?" Beca asked.

"I… I… I had a bit t-too much to d-drink." Chloe said, trying to keep her eyes away from Beca's body.

"Okay. Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I put my clothes back on." Beca stepped away and Chloe let out an involuntary complaint.

Chloe bit her lips as if it'd make Beca not believe the sound had come from her.

"So you _were _checking me out." Beca said with a smirk.

_God that smirk. _Chloe thought as she bit her lower lip.

"I… I… Uh.." Chloe said, her voice becoming even lower and her eyes even darker.

Beca smirked again.

"You know what? I think I wanna go for a swim, you want to join me?" Beca asked.

Chloe didn't answer, she just groaned and bit her lip again. Beca laughed and reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the sand between hers and Chloe's feet.

Chloe groaned even louder as she stared at Beca's newly exposed breasts with no shame this time.

"See anything you like?" Beca asked.

"Y-Yes." Chloe said in a whisper.

Beca chuckled.

"You know, you can touch them." She said.

Chloe looked up at Beca's eyes, as if asking for permission and the girl just smirked. Chloe looked back down at her breasts and slowly reached up her hands and cupped them, feeling the young girl's hard nipples against her palms.

Beca bit her lip as she stared at Chloe's face. The older girl bit her lower lip even harder and she breathed heavier.

Chloe squeezed Beca's breasts and the brunette moaned lightly.

Chloe leaned in and placed her lips over Beca's, dying to taste the young girl's lips ever since she met her. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck as the redhead continued squeezing her breasts, harder and harder each time.

The kiss got more heated and passionate as Chloe started pinching Beca's nipples, making the brunette moan into her mouth. Chloe pulled apart and took one of Beca's breasts in her mouth, making her throw her head back and her hands immediately went to Chloe's red locks, keeping her in place.

Chloe sucked and bit the brunette's nipple, then did the same to her other breast, before she noticed Beca tugging at the hem of her top.

"I have noticed you are too dressed up for _this _game." Beca said.

Chloe pulled apart and allowed Beca to take her top and shorts off.

"That's a little better." Beca said. "But off with this."

She unhooked the older girl's bra and took it off, smirking to herself as Chloe stood still, allowing Beca to do whatever she wanted. Beca slipped her fingers in the waistband of Chloe's panties before she looked up at her with a seductive look. She slowly slipped her panties down her legs to her ankles before she looked up. She ran her hands up behind Chloe's legs gently as she stared at Chloe.

"You're beautiful." She said. She kissed Chloe's knee, traveling up her thigh, kissing her bare hip, hearing Chloe's groan of disappointment when she didn't put her mouth where she needed the most, navel and going up her stomach to the valley between Chloe's breasts, taking both into her hands as she kissed the redhead's neck, sucking on her pulse joint as she continued squeezing her breasts.

"B-Beca." Chloe whimpered, too weak to say anything else.

"What?" Beca said between kisses as she moved her hands down to cup the redhead's ass.

"I-I-I" Chloe said, closing her eyes as she could already feel herself shaking and Beca hadn't even touched her yet.

"I'm feeling a little crazy." Beca said, her lips brushing against Chloe's as she spoke. "Wanna go for a swim?"

Chloe didn't even have the energy to answer, before Beca took off her panties and grabbed her hand, taking her to the lake.

Chloe couldn't keep her eyes off of Beca's eyes as she guided her into the warm water. When the water was waist deep, Beca stopped and moved closer to Chloe, kissing her lips passionately as she nibbled and sucked at her lower lip, loving the way Chloe moaned against her mouth.

"B-B-Beca." Chloe moaned and that was the only plead she could muster.

Beca smirked.

"You need me, don't you?" she asked in a seductive tone Chloe never thought Beca was capable of.

"Y-Yes." Chloe said.

"How much?" Beca asked.

"S-So much." Chloe said.

Beca ran her hand down Chloe's stomach and watched her face as she cupped her through the water. Chloe gasped and closed her eyes, glad that she was in the water otherwise she would've fallen backwards.

"Is this what you want?" Beca asked, watching her.

"M-More!" Chloe moaned.

Beca rubbed her clit with her fingers and watched as Chloe bit her bottom lip and moaned. She moved her fingers south and found her entrance, rubbing Chloe's clit with her thumb as she teased her.

"P-Please!" Chloe said.

"Beg me." Beca said.

"P-Please, Beca! Please fuck me! I need you so bad, please!" Chloe said and she was so loud, Beca knew the girls had heard her from the house, but she didn't have the mind to care.

"Okay, you've been such a good girl." Beca smiled and slipped three fingers inside Chloe and the redhead moaned louder.

"Y-Yes!" Chloe said.

Beca smirked as she started moving in and out. Chloe moaned louder and louder as she moved her hips in rhythm with the DJ's fingers.

"Are you close?" she asked, even though she knew the answer herself.

"So close!" Chloe said.

Beca kissed her neck, chest and stomach before she went underwater, alarming Chloe, who opened her arms wide.

"Beca!" she said and suddenly felt the girl's hot mouth against her clit and she threw her head back, put her hands on Beca's head, pulling her closer to her as she moaned louder.

"Beca! Beca!" she moaned. "Oh fuck! BECA!" she yelled loudly as she came. It was by far the most intense orgasm she'd ever felt. She didn't even have the time to come down from her high before a second orgasm ripped through her, even more intense than the first one.

Beca emerged with a smirk on her face as Chloe breathed hard.

oO0Oo

"Aubrey! Aubrey! Come on! Beca and Chloe are fucking!" Stacie said from the balcony excitedly.

"What? I don't wanna see that!" Aubrey said from inside the room.

"They're in the lake, you can't see anything." Stacie said and Aubrey came out to the balcony. "From what I can see and _hear, _Beca's doing a pretty damn good job."

"That was about time they did it." Aubrey said.

"Yeah." Stacie said, not taking her eyes off of the couple. Her eyes widened as Beca went underwater and Chloe began screaming louder.

"She's sucking her underwater?!" Aubrey asked.

"She's a genius! We _have _to try that someday!" Stacie said.

"No we don't, we'll drown." Aubrey said.

"We won't drown." Stacie said and smirked as Beca came back up.

"You don't wanna go to bed?" Aubrey asked.

"That's too damn hot not to watch." Stacie said.

"Well… I hate that I have to agree with you." Aubrey said and Stacie smirked.

oO0Oo

Chloe barely had time to even her breath before she felt Beca start kissing and biting her neck again and massaging her stomach. She hugged the girl, bringing her closer before cupping and squeezing her ass, making the small girl moan.

Chloe brought her hands around Beca's body, cupping her with her palm and slipping two fingers into her and the brunette bit down on her shoulder and moaned.

Beca bucked her hips against Chloe's fingers and the redhead quickened her pace, bringing the other hand down, gabbing the brunette's clit between her thumb and forefinger, giving it a light squeeze, making Beca moan even louder and bite harder on her shoulder.

"Oh God! Chloe!" Beca moaned, bringing her hands up and grabbing the redhead's breasts, squeezing them hard everytime Chloe squeezed and pinched her clit.

Chloe quickened her pace, making the pinches on Beca's clit harder and harder and the brunette was squeezing the hell out of her breasts, making them both moan loudly and move against each other.

Beca managed to reach one hand down and slip her fingers back into Chloe, moving in rhythm with the redhead as they both moaned even louder.

With one final thrust, they both came, Beca holding Chloe tightly against her, as if she was afraid she'd disappear. They held each other as they panted. Chloe's body was still shaking and she felt numb, but that was by far the best sex she'd ever had and Beca felt the same way.

"Wow!" Chloe said.

"Yeah." Beca chuckled.

"That's all you have to say?" Chloe asked. "I mean, wow!"

"Well, let's just say I'm glad I had the courage to come onto you." Beca smirked and winked.

"Oh man! You're gonna kill me!" Chloe groaned.

Beca smirked again.

"Stacie and Aubrey had been bugging me to tell you how I felt and I didn't have the courage. I thought someone like you would never like someone like me." Chloe said.

"What?" Beca said, shocked. "_I _thought someone like _you _would never like someone like _me_!"

Chloe chuckled and kissed the brunette's lips.

"We have one more week to go." Beca said. "We should totally repeat this."

"Oh, don't worry, we're gonna do this again." Chloe assured. "Because I want to taste you and be able to fuck you on a bed."

Beca whimpered and chuckled.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." She said and Chloe winked.

"Come on, we should go." Chloe grabbed the brunette's hand and they got out of the water.

The two put their clothes back on the best they could being wet and went back to the house. They opened the door and were met with eight pairs of eye.

"What?" the two asked innocently.

"You two were totally doing it." Fat Amy said.

"What? No, we weren't!" Beca said.

"Then how come you're both wet?" Stacie asked.

"And how come Beca has a hickey?" Aubrey asked and Beca's eyes widened.

"Oh, that was nothing." Beca said.

"Okay, guys, you don't have to lie, we all saw you." Stacie said, smirking.

"What?" Chloe and Beca asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, we could all see you from here." Cynthia Rose said.

"And hear." Aubrey added.

"Oh my God, this is so embarrassing!" Chloe said, putting her face in her hands.

"Oh, no, that was so hot!" Stacie said. "Especially when Beca emerged-"

"-Okay, we're gonna go now." Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and took her upstairs, both not looking back, cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

"Don't stop on our account!" Stacie said, giggling along with the girls. "That was so hot!"

Both Beca and Chloe gave them their middle fingers before disappearing into the hallway upstairs.


	5. Seduction

_Sorry for the long way!_

_Prompt sent by DJBMitch_

**Title: **Seduction

**Summary: **Beca has been dating Jesse for a year now and Chloe is beyond jealous, so she decides to try a little plan.

**Rating: **M

* * *

Chloe was woken suddenly by someone shaking her. She frowned and looked up to see an annoyed looking Aubrey.

"I need your help." She said.

"Yeah?" Chloe said, rubbing her eyes. "With what?"

"We're throwing a party for the Bellas tonight and I need to get everything done." Aubrey said.

Chloe chuckled as she stood up.

"And you haven't thought of that before?" Chloe asked.

"We decided on it now, while you were sleeping." Aubrey said. "So you go, get your ass out and buy some drinks and snacks. Quick."

Chloe nodded and put her shoes on. She grabbed her purse and car keys and left.

About two hours later, Chloe and Aubrey were moving frantically around their apartment to get everything ready before the Bellas got there.

The two decided to stay at Barden for grad school, so they could stay closer to the Bellas. They went for a bigger apartment inside campus that was closer to all the other girls. They'd eventually throw parties, like now and usually, some of the Trebles were invited, like Unicycle, Donald and Jesse, because they were dating Bellas.

"We have ten minutes." Aubrey said.

"Damn, I have to take a shower." Chloe said.

"Instead of complaining about that, go!" Aubrey said and Chloe ran out of the kitchen and into her room.

Aubrey shook her head at her friend's antics and chuckled and went back to putting the snacks around the coffee table.

The doorbell rang after about five minutes and Aubrey opened, being greeted by Lilly, Donald, Stacie and Unicycle. She pecked him on the lips and led them to the living room.

"Where's Chloe?" Stacie asked.

"Taking a shower." Aubrey said and the doorbell rang again.

Jesse, Beca, Amy, Cynthia Rose and Denise entered and greeted everyone.

"Oh good, the DJ's here. I guess you can put some music on for us." Aubrey said.

"My pleasure." Beca smiled and connected her laptop to the sound system, going through her playlists. Soon, one of her mixes began to play.

"I'm gonna see what's taking Chloe so long." Aubrey announced and stood up, going to Chloe's room and knocking on the door. "Chlo? Are you ready yet?"

"Give me five minutes!" Chloe said.

"It's just, almost everyone's here." Aubrey said.

"I'll be ready in five minutes!" Chloe said.

"Okay, I'm gonna start handing out the drinks!" Aubrey teased.

"No! I'm the bartender!" Chloe said. The redhead loved to mix drinks and she was the best, everyone loved her drinks.

"Then get ready and come out here! People wanna drink!" Aubrey said chuckling.

"Okay!" Chloe said.

Aubrey laughed and went back to the living room.

"She'll be right out." She said and noticed the rest of the girls had arrived and some of them were laughing and dancing.

"Good, I'm getting thirsty." Stacie said.

After five minutes, Chloe came from her room and ran to the kitchen. She calmed down once she saw nobody had taken her job as bartender and she sighed, relieved.

"Oh my God!" Aubrey said, laughing.

"You ran out of that room like your ass was on fire." Stacie said.

"Okay, okay. Hey everyone." Chloe said, laughing as she waved at everyone. "I'm gonna start the drinks, everyone place your orders."

Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Denise and Ashley lined up and Chloe started working her magic. She smiled as she handed everyone their drinks. She loved making drinks and she loved that everyone loved her drinks.

"Hey Red." Beca approached her with her trademark smirk.

"Hey." Chloe said. "What can I get you?"

"Give me something strong." Beca said.

"Something strong? What do you want, vodka and cranberry juice?" Chloe joked.

"Can I have a shot?" Beca asked.

"A shot?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"Yeah. A tequila shot." Beca said. "Want me to write it down?"

"Oh, no." Chloe said, shaking her head. "Something wrong, Tiny Bit?"

"Not that I know of." Beca shrugged.

"Then why are you looking to get drunk tonight?" Chloe chuckled.

Beca shrugged.

"Trying to get through this party?" Chloe asked.

"I guess you could say that." Beca chuckled as Chloe handed her the glass, which the brunette downed in one gulp.

"Wow. Thirsty, are we?" Chloe asked.

Beca just gave her a look.

"Can you give me something sweet and strong now? Maybe vodka and cranberry juice." Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe said.

Chloe handed Beca her drink and made something for her. She did find it strange that the brunette was drinking more tonight. She knew something must've been wrong, but if the DJ didn't want to tell her, she wouldn't press her.

The rest of the night went by uneventful. They laughed, they danced, they drank, everything was great.

Chloe couldn't stop staring at Beca and Jesse. He had his arm around her and he'd turn to her with a smile every now and then. He'd kiss her cheek or even her lips. They looked like a happy couple and Chloe hated that. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and she wanted to do nothing but get rid of this feeling.

She didn't look at Beca the entire night. Actually, she hadn't been talking to Beca properly since last year. It took her a full month to recover and the entire summer with her grandparents to forget about the girl. Beca kissing Jesse at the ICCA's totally broke Chloe's heart, it took her two days of convincing Aubrey not to have Beca's vocal chords be ripped out by wolves.

It was rare that Beca talked about Jesse and when she did, it would be about going out to the movies with him, not with much interest though.

After the party, Chloe helped Aubrey cleaning everything up in the living room. Thankfully, the group was learning not to make a mess everytime they had a party and the two roommates were happy for that.

"Hey, did you notice anything strange about Beca today?" Chloe asked.

"Like what?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't know, she did a shot." Chloe said. "Beca is not a shot drinking kinda girl."

"I have to agree with you." Aubrey said. "That's weird."

"Yeah." Chloe said.

Aubrey sighed, she wished she could do more to ease her friend's inquietude but there was nothing she could say or do.

"I'm gonna go to bed, okay?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, me too." Chloe agreed after they finished cleaning up and went to their bedrooms.

oO0Oo

Chloe was so frustrated, she'd been hanging out with Beca a few times a week, helping her with her studies, but Jesse kept interrupting by sending messages. Chloe was one minute away from snatching the phone from Beca's hands and throwing it against the wall.

"Sorry. He's traveling tonight with his family and he's coming back Sunday morning." Beca said sheepishly.

"It's okay." Chloe said. "Tell him I don't like that he's interrupting his girlfriend's focus."

"He doesn't know I'm with you." Beca said, sending Jesse a text and putting the phone away.

"Huh. Why not?" Chloe frowned.

"Well… I'm sure he wouldn't want me to tell you, but… he doesn't like you." Beca said. She was lying on her stomach on Chloe's bed with a textbook open in front of her and Chloe sitting in front of her.

"He doesn't?" Chloe asked, her frown deepening. "Why not?"

"I don't know, he…" Beca sighed, grabbing her phone as a new text from Jesse came.

"He what?" Chloe asked.

"He doesn't like your ways, always hugging me, very touchy feely." Beca said.

"Well, that's who I am." Chloe said.

"Yeah, that's what I told him." Beca said. "He gets a little mad everytime I say I'm with you, so I stopped telling him."

"I'm sorry, but that's ridiculous." Chloe said.

"Yeah. But he's not always like that, he's actually very sweet." Beca said.

"Do you love him?" Chloe asked, swallowing the lump in her throat as she asked that. She wanted Beca to be happy.

"How am I supposed to know?" Beca asked.

"Well, do you get butterflies when he smiles at you, when you see you have a text from him?" Chloe asked. "Does your smile make you weak in the knees?"

"Sure." Beca shrugged, still texting Jesse, her expression never changing from a bored one.

Chloe knew the girl wasn't telling her the whole truth, so she decided to change the subject.

"Okay." Chloe said with a sigh. "Hey, since Jesse's not here, wanna sleep over?"

Beca looked up from her phone with an uncomfortable look on her face,

"You wanna have a girly sleep over?" she asked.

Chloe chuckled.

"Not that. I mean, you can sleep over, Aubrey's not coming back until tomorrow, she's staying with Uni." Chloe said. "I still have a little bit of alcohol left."

"Sounds like a good idea." Beca said.

Chloe smiled and stood up. She went to the kitchen and prepared some drinks with the alcohol left from the party. She brought it back to her room and just looked at the brunette on her bed for a while and immediately thought of a plan. She smirked to herself and walked over to Beca.

"Here." Chloe said. "You know what we could do? We could play a game!"

"What game? Truth or Dare?" Beca asked.

"No, it's just the two of us, that's not fun." Chloe said. "21 Questions. But we can make like a dirty edition."

Beca looked deep in thought.

"I don't even know 21 dirty questions to ask." Beca said.

"It's okay, I'll start." Chloe said. "I'll ask one and then you'll ask one. Okay?"

"We can give it a try, but if I find that this game is not fun, we'll stop playing." Beca said.

"Okay, deal." Chloe said. "When was your first time being turned on?"

Beca almost chocked on her drink as she heard Chloe's question.

"What? How am I supposed to know that?" Beca asked.

"Come on." Chloe said.

"Well, there was this one time when I was about fourteen, I was over at my friend's house and she suddenly put on a dirty movie for us to watch and I had this… funny feeling between my legs." Beca said.

"Well, sweetie, that's called being turned on." Chloe said as if she was talking to a child.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Your turn now." Chloe said.

"Okay, when was your first time being turned on?" Beca asked.

"Creative." Chloe chuckled. "When I was fifteen. I had this friend Lucy, we were going swimming, it was summer. We were both in the pool, Lucy got a little close to me and she started talking about this guy was kissing and the things he did to her and I 'got this funny feeling between my legs'." Chloe used air quotes and Beca threw a pillow at her as she laughed. "Okay. When was the first time you saw a guy's dick?"

Beca blushed.

"When I was seventeen, at a party. I was making out with this guy and he asked me to give him a handjob." Beca said. "And I did."

"Nice." Chloe said. "Your turn. And don't get my question again."

Beca laughed and thought about something.

"Have you ever had a threesome?" Beca asked.

"No. I've had a triple kiss, though." Chloe said. "How many people have you slept with?"

Beca blushed again and looked down.

"One." She said.

"One? Who?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"Jesse." Beca said.

"Really? How was it?" Chloe asked.

"Can we not talking my sex life? I… I feel weird." Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe shrugged. "Wanna ask me another question?"

Beca thought about it. Chloe was clearly not embarrassed about this game, so there was no question Beca could ask that would make the redhead embarrassed.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Beca asked.

Chloe laughed out loud and Beca frowned, confused.

"You haven't?" she asked.

"Well, no. I'm straight." Beca said.

"You poor thing, girls are the best." Chloe said. "Girls are so much sexier than guys."

"I'm sorry, but I don't agree." Beca said.

Chloe raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay." She said, standing up from the bed and grabbing their empty glasses. "You want some more?"

"No, I'm good, thanks." Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe said.

Chloe put the drinks in the kitchen and sighed, thinking her plan was working. She needed more from the brunette.

She went back to the room and found Beca on her laptop, looking through her music library. She smiled and went over to her, climbing on top of her back, putting her head on her right shoulder, making the small girl squeal in surprise.

"Chloe!" Beca squeaked. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see what you were doing." Chloe said simply.

"You had to see it from this angle?" Beca asked.

"It's the best angle." Chloe said. She moved so she was closer to her laptop and purposely grinded into the brunette's ass, biting back a moan as she did so.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Beca asked, her voice smaller.

"Will you play me a mix?" Chloe asked, her mouth close to Beca's ear.

"What?" Beca asked.

"Your mixes are awesome, will you let me listen to one?" Chloe asked.

"Sure." Beca said. "Can you get off of me please? You're squashing me."

"Sure." Chloe moved her hips again, grinding into Beca's ass. This time, she definitely did not miss the grunt the girl let out. She chuckled. "That's quite an ass you got there, Becs."

Chloe got off of Beca and slapped her ass hard, making the brunette jump.

"Ow!" she said, but giggled. "You're weird today."

"I may be, but I know you liked it, you giggled." Chloe pointed out as Beca put on her _500 Miles/Titanium _mix. "That's my lady jam!"

"Trust me, Chloe, I _know_." Beca said.

"You remember?" Chloe asked.

"How could I not? A redhead suddenly barges into my shower, _naked, _and forces me to sing with her?" Beca asked.

"It was so worth it." Chloe said. "My hot body is the reason why you joined the Bellas."

"Your hot body?" Beca laughed.

"Come on, if I hadn't been naked, you _know _you wouldn't have sang and you wouldn't have auditioned." Chloe said.

Beca stood quiet, because, as weird as it was, that was true.

Chloe crossed her arms and smirked.

"That's a pretty awesome mix, Becs." Chloe said.

"Thanks. Just don't slap my butt again, okay?" Beca mumbled into the pillow her head was resting on.

Just as she said that, Chloe slapped her ass with a giggle as Beca jumped again.

"What did I tell you?" Beca asked.

"You're not paying attention to me!" Chloe said.

"Well, we're just talking, I can do two things at once." Beca said. "I _am _paying attention to you."

Chloe crossed her arms. Beca was still looking at her damn computer and Chloe did _not _like that.

"Hey Becs?" Chloe asked. "Do you find me attractive?"

"Sure, Chlo." Beca said.

"What's the part you like the most in me?" Chloe asked.

Beca seemed to think, but she never looked up from her computer.

"Your eyes, I guess." She said.

"Why aren't you staring at me?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked up at her and giggled.

"You know, I really like you." Chloe said, sitting closer to Beca's face, staring deep into her blue eyes.

"I really like you, too, Chlo." Beca said with a giggle and turned back to her computer.

Chloe closed her laptop, grabbing it from the brunette and sitting up.

"You're paying full attention to me, now." Chloe said.

Beca chuckled as she also sat up.

"I'm hungry, wanna make something to eat?" Chloe asked.

"Sure." Beca said.

"I miss your killer egg sandwich." Chloe said.

Beca smirked.

"Well let's solve that problem." Beca said and they both went to the kitchen.

Chloe watched as Beca cooked and smirked, walking behind the girl, placing her hands on her waist and putting her mouth close to her ear.

"Hmm, Becs, that smells _so good._" She said, trying to be seductive, but subtle at the same time.

"I-It does?" Beca stuttered

"Oh yeah." Chloe said against her ear again and she noticed the way Beca bit her lower lip.

"Y-You're distracting me, Chloe." Beca stuttered again.

"Pardon me." Chloe said and stepped away.

Beca finished making her sandwich and the two girls ate quietly, Beca avoiding Chloe's gaze.

When they finally went back to the room, Beca sat back down on the bed and Chloe followed her.

"That was _really _good." Chloe said.

"Thanks." Beca said and looked up at her face. She looked into her eyes and her eyes went down to her lips for a brief second, but she looked up again. Chloe noticed it, though.

"You never had curiosity to kiss a girl?" Chloe asked.

"I'm straight." Beca said.

"So? Straight girls kiss other girls all the time." Chloe said. "Aubrey even kissed me once and as she's straight as a rule!"

"Aubrey kissed you?!" Beca asked, amused.

"Yeah. She was drunk and she wanted to experiment." Chloe said and noticed Beca staring at her. "But you know why Becs?"

"Why?" Beca asked and she swallowed.

Chloe leaned in, but put her mouth close to Beca's ear, her lips brushing softly against her.

"Because she knew I was the best kisser." She said.

Just as she was pulling apart, she placed a soft kiss on the corner of Beca's mouth and pulled away, slowly, watching Beca's reaction.

"T-That's good." Beca said and her voice was trembling.

"You wanna test that theory?" Chloe asked, leaning in again, brushing their noses together.

Beca stared at Chloe's lips. They looked so soft and kissable, she really wanted to get a taste of them, to see what Chloe's kisses were like.

Beca leaned in, but Chloe pulled away lightly with a smirk.

"Tell me you wanna kiss me, Beca." Chloe said.

"I wanna kiss you, Chloe." Beca said.

Chloe smirked and leaned in, placing her lips gently over Beca's for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Your lips are so soft." Beca said. "I wanna kiss you again."

Chloe smirked again as the brunette leaned in, pressing their lips together again, this time, lasting longer. Chloe ran her tongue over Beca's bottom lip, begging for entrance, but the brunette did not open her mouth.

"Open your mouth, I wanna explore it." She whispered to the brunette.

"What if I'm a bad kisser?" Beca asked.

"You're not." Chloe said. "Just relax."

Beca looked insecure, but Chloe kissed her again. This time, when Chloe's tongue asked for entrance, Beca granted. Their tongues started an incessant battle for dominance. Chloe grabbed the brunette's bottom lip between her teeth and pulled it out, before kissing the brunette again, sucking on her bottom lip, getting a very light moan from the other girl.

Usually, Chloe didn't like the kissing noises, but in this case, it was driving her insane and she couldn't get enough of it. She gently pushed Beca backwards until she was lying on her bed and she got on top of her, getting in between her legs.

Chloe continued kissing Beca, getting more urgent as the brunette ran her fingers through her hair. The redhead then trailed kisses down her jawline to her neck. She bit down on Beca's neck and sucked on her skin, getting a hiss and a light moan from her. Her hands were on the brunette's hair as she scratched her scalp.

"Just grab it." Beca said.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"My hair. Just grab it." Beca said, her eyes closed.

Chloe obliged and grabbed her hair, pulling at it, watching as Beca hissed and her face showed she was enjoying it. She continued her assault on her neck as one of her hands slowly traveled down her bent knee, went up her hip and under her shirt, caressing her hard stomach before moving up. She knew Beca had only slept with Jesse and the girl probably wasn't that insecure, but she couldn't help herself, she wasn't seeing any red flags and if she was, she'd stop.

Chloe sucked on Beca's pulse joint as her hand went to the valley between the brunette's breasts, her nails scraping her skin lightly as she hissed again. Chloe got a little braver and grabbed her left breast with her hand, grazing her fingers lightly on Beca's skin, before squeezing gently, giving the brunette a chance to say no.

Beca arched her back a little under Chloe's touch and the redhead took that as a good sign. Chloe kissed her mouth again and smirked when she felt Beca wrap her arms around her neck and bring her closer.

Chloe brought her other hand under Beca's shirt and went to work on her other breast, starting to squeeze harder and seize them through her bra.

Beca wanted more, though. She was loving this sensation and she needed to feel her hot skin against Chloe's. She tugged a little on her top and the redhead pulled apart to take it off before connecting their lips again. Beca grabbed Chloe's waist with urgency, digging her nails into her skin, trying to bring her closer to herself.

Chloe smirked against Beca's lips.

"If my shirt goes, your shirt should go too." Chloe said.

Beca giggled and allowed Chloe to take her shirt off, grabbing the redhead by the back of her neck and reconnected their lips, their kisses getting more and more heated.

Chloe's hands went under Beca's bra and started pinching and tweaking her hard nipples, getting a light moan from the girl. She sucked on her bottom lip again, trailing kisses down her chin, neck and collarbone, wanting nothing more than to explore more of the brunette's body.

Her hands went to Beca's waist, going then behind her back, getting to the clasp of her bra. She gave the younger girl a moment to decide if this was what she wanted.

"Just take it off." Beca said in a whisper.

Chloe smirked and kissed her collarbone, unclasping her bra and removing the item from Beca, throwing it somewhere across the room without much of a care.

Beca felt so free, she never felt this way with Jesse, this was infinite times better. Usually, she was shy about her body, but seeing the look of lust in Chloe's face as she admired her breasts was a _huge _turn on.

Chloe kissed Beca's waist lightly, going to her navel, slowly, loving how impatient the younger girl was getting.

"Would Jesse like it if I left a hickey on you?" Chloe asked teasingly.

"No." Beca said with a chuckle. Well, she was breaking all the rules now.

Chloe smirked and started sucking and biting hard on the DJ's skin. Beca's hands immediately flew to Chloe's head and pulled her closer to herself, moaning a little lighter as she felt Chloe biting hard on her skin, then sucking and licking away the pain.

Chloe pulled apart and admired her work, she'd mark Beca all over her stomach. She then moved to the brunette's chest, taking one of her breasts into her hand and the other into her mouth, loving how Beca arched her back and moaned.

Chloe switched breasts and Beca's hands pressed her harder against her, her moans were getting a little louder.

Chloe pulled away from her breast to look up at her with a smirk.

"Got that funny feeling between your legs?" she asked.

Beca chuckled.

"Yes." She said.

"Would you like me to take care of it for you?" Chloe raised her brows.

"Yes, please." Beca said.

Chloe smirked again and kissed just under Beca's navel, undoing the button of her jeans slowly, looking up at Beca with a teasing look.

"Please, Chloe, take it off!" Beca said.

Chloe giggled and took off the brunette's jeans, along with her underwear, throwing them somewhere in the room. She started kissing the brunette's knee, up her thigh, smirking when she heard Beca's impatient groan.

"Chloe, please!" Beca pleaded.

Chloe smirked and watched Beca's reaction as she licked her wet folds and Beca arched her back and moaned. She licked her folds again, using her thumb to rub circles on the DJ's clit. Beca gasped at the sensation and bucked her hips towards Chloe.

Chloe smirked at this and ran two teasing fingers up and down the brunette's slit, causing her to arch her back and gasp again.

"God, Chloe please!" she pleaded.

"You know, I just love how you beg me." Chloe said.

Chloe licked Beca's clit and plunged her tongue inside her, rubbing her clit with her thumb. She felt the brunette put both hands on her head and bring her closer, almost leaving her no room to breathe. She started thrusting her tongue in and out of her, loving her taste.

Beca let go of Chloe's head and grabbed the covers with her hand so hard her knuckles turned white. She bit her bottom lip so hard it also turned white and it hurt a lot, but she wanted to scream so loud, she'd embarrass Chloe's neighbors.

Chloe pulled away, inserting two fingers into the brunette instead and she smirked.

"You don't have to hold back, Becs. I want the neighbors to hear just how good I'm making you feel." Chloe said.

Beca opened her mouth and let out a long, throaty moan as Chloe plunged her tongue back in as she curled her fingers inside her before taking them out and plunging them back in.

Chloe moved with urgency, the loud moans and hips bucking were a huge turn on. She felt Beca's nails clawing at her scalp and it hurt, but she wanted so much more. She moved her fingers and tongue faster, Beca's hips matching her rhythm and she smirked.

"Chloe! Oh fuck!" Beca moaned. "Chloe! I'm so close, don't stop!"

Chloe smirked, thinking she never wanted to stop.

She increased her pace and felt Beca's walls contracting around her fingers and tongue and the DJ arched her back even more.

"CHLOE!" Beca screamed.

Chloe continued her actions as Beca rode out her high, then she pulled away, licking her fingers seductively as she watched as Beca panted, trying to even her breath.

"Fuck." Beca said. "That was… beyond words."

"Glad to be of service." Chloe winked.

"I had never felt this way. _Ever." _Beca said.

"See? You just needed some of Chloe magic." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Beca said as her breath returned to normal and she sat up, bringing Chloe closer to her. "Now I need some of Chloe's body."

Chloe giggled as she felt Beca crash their lips together in a bruising kiss, digging her nails into her skin, desperate for contact.

Chloe allowed Beca to switch their positions so now she was on top. Beca started to kiss Chloe's neck, moving her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. She then unzipped her jeans and slid them off Chloe's legs, playing with the hem of her panties teasingly. Chloe groaned.

"Beca, please!"

Beca giggled and slid her panties off, kissing Chloe's collarbone, descending through the valley of her breasts, her stomach, her navel, going then to her right knee, kissing up her thigh until she reached her hip bone and she smiled against Chloe's skin when she heard the redhead's groan of complaint.

Beca suddenly attached her mouth to Chloe's clit and inserted three fingers into the redhead, sucking and licking on her clit as she started moving in and out of her. Chloe grabbed Beca's hair, bringing her closer to herself as her hips bucked against her face, letting out loud moans in delight.

Beca started moving faster and sucking harder on the redhead's clit, moaning against her. The vibration sending shivers down Chloe's spine as she moaned louder, her eyes going to the back of her head. She pulled Beca even closer to herself as her pace increased.

"So close!" Chloe gasped and moaned. "S-So close!"

Beca felt Chloe's walls contracting around her fingers and she traded her fingers for her tongue, humming in approval when the redhead came. She kept her pace as Chloe rode out her high and finally pulled away to look at Chloe.

"That was amazing." Chloe said, still in a daze and out of breath.

Beca smiled and kissed the redhead's lips passionately.

"Are you still straight?" Chloe asked, teasingly.

"No. And I think I should do something about Jesse." Beca said, kissing her again. "I think I should date you instead of him."

Chloe smiled into the kiss and thought of being Beca's girlfriend sent butterflies to her stomach.

Beca knew she had made the right decision. She was in no way straight and she didn't belong with Jesse.


	6. Lesson Learned

_Prompt sent in by Guest_

**Title:** Lesson Learned

**Summary:** Beca has been taking lessons on Miss Chloe Beale's class and she has a major crush on her teacher and finally decides to do something about it.

**Rating**: M

* * *

"Hey Becs, what are you up to?" Stacie asked as she sat down next to Beca on the grass.

Beca had her laptop in front of her and her notebook on her lap. She was looking between the two and taking notes on her notebook.

"I'm studying for Miss Beale's test." Beca said.

"You take Chloe Beale's class?" Stacie asked, surprised and interested.

"Yeah." Beca said.

"Oh God, you lucky, lucky son of a bitch!" Stacie said. "Miss Beale is so freakishly hot!"

"Oh, tell me about it." Beca said. "I think 95% of her class has a crush on her. Myself included."

"Oh yeah." Stacie said. "Well, I'm gonna let you study. Good luck on your test."

"Thanks, Stace." Beca said and the tall brunette was gone.

oO0Oo

Beca was sitting on Miss Beale's class, in the back, paying attention to her. The woman was absolutely gorgeous, she had curly red hair, the most amazing blue eyes Beca had ever seen and she wore glasses, which made her look even more sexy.

Today, the redhead was wearing a pencil skirt and a low cut top, which had a decent cleavage, but it was enough for her students. Most of them kept making inappropriate comments and hitting on her and Beca could tell the redhead was at the end of her patience.

"That's it for today, I'm gonna give your tests back to you on Friday." Chloe said with a smile as the students started to get up and leave.

Beca, however, remained on her seat until everyone had left. Chloe hadn't noticed her, only when she sat on her desk and looked up.

"Miss Mitchell!" she said, surprised. "You didn't leave?"

Beca smirked as she stood up.

"You don't like my presence?" Beca asked.

"Oh, no, you're more than welcome to stay." Chloe said with a smile as Beca approached.

"Hey, I'm sorry about all those comments you have endure." Beca said.

"Thanks, well, I'm used to it." Chloe said. "They can say what they want, I'm the one who grades them after all."

Chloe had a smile as she grabbed a pile of paper and looked at the first one with a sigh.

"I just wanted to say that I think you're a really good teacher." Beca said.

Chloe looked up at her with a surprised look, then her face broke into a grin.

"Thank you, Beca, that means a lot." Chloe said. "And you are an excellent student."

Beca smiled and thought maybe she should go. She didn't have another class but she didn't want to keep Chloe.

"Thanks. I'm gonna get going." Beca said. "I'll see you on Friday."

"Yes, see you." Chloe offered her a smile and Beca was gone, with a goofy grin on her face.

oO0Oo

Beca entered the class that Friday afternoon and offered Chloe a smile and the redhead winked at her, with the tests on her hand. Beca took her seat in the back, as usual and waited for Chloe to begin.

"I wanna say, I expected more from some of you." Chloe said. "I'll say four of you need to study a lot more if you want to pass."

Chloe started handing out the tests and handed Beca's test last and smiled down at her as Beca saw she had got all questions right.

"Miss Beale?" a brunet, muscular guy raised his hand, looking down at his test.

"Yes, Thomas?" Chloe said, looking at him through her glasses.

Beca bit her lips and, if she could speak, her voice would've become much huskier and her eyes, even though she couldn't see them, she knew they had become about a thousand shades darker. She loved to see Chloe on her black heels, her dark blue pants and her pink low cut top. Why did she wear those low cut tops was still a mystery to Beca. Maybe she knew the brunette had a thing for her and she was just trying to tease her?

Beca only noticed she had been staring at Chloe while biting her lip in a 'I want you now' look when she saw her classmates leaving, looking disappointed while Chloe was standing, against her desk, looking down at her phone.

"Happy with your grade, Beca?" Chloe asked, looking up from her phone with a smirk.

Beca narrowed her eyes at her. _Does she know…? _she asked herself as she stood up.

"Oh, very." Beca said. "I'm a little disappointed, though."

Chloe looked intrigued, but it seems like she was flirting with Beca.

"Oh yeah? Why?" Chloe asked.

"I'm sad I'm not gonna get to be your student again next semester." Beca said, approaching Chloe, who looked at Beca through her glasses.

"I'm gonna miss being your teacher, I mean, you were my best student." Chloe said, eying the brunette up and down with a small smirk.

"Yours was the only class I didn't fall asleep, I guess it must be your" Beca said, stepping close to the redhead, eying her up and down hungrily, biting her lip before looking up at Chloe again with a smirk. "teaching methods."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms.

"You like my teaching methods, huh?" Chloe said and Beca bit her lip and nodded, stepping even closer so that her and Chloe's face her inches apart.

"I do, very much." Beca said. "I guess you can give me some extra coaching."

"Extra coaching?" Chloe asked and Beca nodded, biting her lower lip. "I guess I can give something to my favorite student."

Chloe smiled and Beca smirked.

"Well, Miss Mitchell, I guess I better close the door." Chloe said and walked towards the door, closing and locking it, and closing the binds as well.

As soon as Chloe turned around, she was pressed against the door, but she didn't feel the hot lips against hers as she expected. She was staring back at two very dark blue eyes who were staring back at her.

"I have been waiting the entire semester to do this." Beca said.

Chloe shuddered as Beca brushed her lips against hers. It took about thirty seconds for the brunette to decide she didn't want to tease and just kiss Chloe. The women let out moans as their lips met, both needing more of the sensation.

Beca just savored the taste of Chloe's lips for a moment before she ran her tongue over the redhead's bottom lip, asking for entrance and the older woman immediately opened her mouth and allowed the brunette to explore it to her liking. Their tongues fought for dominance for what seemed like a really long time and Beca grabbed Chloe's bottom lip between her teeth and sucked at it for a moment before biting it, getting a light shudder from the redhead, which made her smirk internally.

Beca grabbed the older woman's waist and led her to her desk, sitting her on it as she moved between her legs and brought her closer by her belt, quickly moving to remove it.

Chloe panted as Beca moved to pepper her neck with kisses, never leaving a mark, knowing about Chloe's profession, as she removed the belt and went to work on her zipper. As soon as she opened the zipper, she removed her pants and slid them down her pants, leaving them at her ankles.

Beca kissed her lips again as she moved her hands up and down the redhead's thighs, teasing her.

"God, Beca, I need you." the redhead said against her lips. "Now."

Beca smirked and grabbed her panties, sliding them off as well, loving the gasp the redhead let out as she did. She slowly moved her left hand along the redhead's inner thigh, wanting Chloe to beg her louder only because she knew she couldn't.

"Please, Beca!" Chloe said, trying to keep her begging to a minimum.

Beca ran two fingers up and down Chloe's wet folds and smirked at the gasp she got. She then got on her knees and put both hands on Chloe's knees, moving them far apart as she licked her lips.

She gave Chloe one last predatory look before she attached her mouth to her clit, licking it and sucking it, getting louder moans from Chloe.

She moved her tongue south and plunged it inside the redhead, feeling both her hand on her scalp, bringing her closer to herself, leaving her no room to breathe. She kept her hands on her knees, keeping them spread apart as she started moving her tongue in and out of her, increasing her pace fast.

Chloe moaned continuously, amazed by how fast the brunette could work her. She could feel her orgasm approaching and she could feel it would be an intense one. She wanted to lay back and scream, but she remembered she was sitting on her desk, on top of her stuff, some papers and notebooks she forgot to move out of the way when Beca placed her there, but now? She didn't care about those.

"Fuck, Beca, I'm so close!" she moaned, her nails digging the brunette's scalp. "So close, Beca, don't stop!"

Chloe bit her lips in attempt to control her noises, waiting to feel the endless waves of pleasure her orgasm would bring, but she didn't feel them. Instead, what she did feel, was the brunette placing kisses on her stomach as she massaged her inner thighs, slowly.

"Shit, Beca, why did you stop?" Chloe asked.

"I don't want you to come just yet." Beca said simply.

"But I'm so close!" Chloe complained.

"You will come only when I say." Beca explained with a demanding voice. "And I say it's not your time yet."

Chloe threw her head back and moaned. She had no idea Beca had this dominant side, whenever she picture herself with the tiny brunette, she'd pictured her as a shy girl, but this was a huge turn on, which was only adding to Chloe's agony.

"Please Beca!" Chloe said.

Beca smirked and entered her with three fingers, moving them eagerly, watching the redhead's face, loving how she turned her into a moaning mess in a matter of minutes! She was so sexy, she was still wearing her glasses, which were foggy now because of her body heat and her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Yes! Right there, I'm so close!" Chloe said, but, again, right when she was going to hit her orgasm, the brunette stopped. "Come on, Beca, please!"

"What do you want?" Beca asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I want to come!" Chloe said, panting.

"Then beg me for it, Chloe." Beca demanded, making Chloe moan.

"Please Beca, please, let me come!" Chloe said. "I need you to make me come!"

"You really need me?" Beca asked with a smug look on her face.

"Yes!" Chloe said, looking into her almost black eyes.

"Do you want your favorite student to make you come, Miss Beale?" Beca asked and Chloe moaned again, becoming even wetter.

"Please, Miss Mitchell, make me come." Chloe said, almost breathless.

Beca smirked again and plunged her tongue into her again, moving with urgency, getting loud moans from the redhead. Her hands went back to her scalp, keeping her where she was, firmly, as if Chloe was afraid she was gonna stop again.

Chloe closed her eyes and moaned Beca's name repeatedly, feeling her orgasm building. She threw her head back and nearly screamed as she (finally) came. It was the most intense orgasm and it kept going for a while, before Beca finally helped her ride out her high and kissed her neck and lips again.

"Holy fucking shit, Mitchell, that was… unbelievable!" Chloe said, breathless.

"Why thanks, Miss Beale, it's always a pleasure." Beca said with a smug look on her face.

"I really, _really _want to rip your clothes off right now." Chloe said.

"Well, I guess I'm all yours." she said.

Chloe undid the buttons of her jeans and all but almost ripped them off, sliding down to her ankles. She took off the brunette's shirt, scratching her skin lightly with her nails as she did, then pulling her panties down to her ankles as well.

"Hmmm, someone's eager." Beca teased as Chloe moved down to kiss her stomach.

"I've been dreaming about this the entire semester." Chloe said and kissed her waist, moving down.

Beca kept the smug look on her face, even though she knew Chloe couldn't see it. And she bit her lips when she felt the redhead start sucking her clit and moving two digits inside her, eagerly.

"God, Miss Beale, you know your stuff!" Beca said.

Chloe started sucking harder and moving faster and harder, going deeper and deeper into Beca.

"Oh yes, right there, Miss Beale!" Beca said, throwing her head back. "Fuck! Chloe!"

Chloe increased her pace hearing the brunette's words and moans.

"Chloe! S-So close!" Beca said, on the edge of her orgasm, feeling her knees weakening, but she fought to keep herself upright. "Fuck… Chloe!"

Beca moaned as she let herself fall, moaning and shuddering as her orgasm hit her. The image of Chloe's face and body never leaving her brain.

After the brunette had come down from her high, Chloe pulled her for a kiss, offering her a small smile.

"You look incredibly hot sweaty with those glasses on, Miss Beale." Beca said and Chloe smirked, blushing.

"So, Miss Mitchell, what do you say we head over to my place? I want to do more things to you, but I don't want the entire building to know what we're up to." Chloe suggested.

Beca moved closer to Chloe and bit her lip.

"I'd do anything for you, Miss Beale." she said and winked, making Chloe weak in the knees.


	7. Caught

_Prompt sent in by FjolaHeiddal_

**Title:** Caught

**Summary:** Anna and Brittany have been secretly dating ever since the making of Pitch Perfect. Now they're filming the sequel and they don't want anyone else to find out about their relationship.

**Rating:** M

* * *

"Does it seem like three years to you or.. does it seem like it was only yesterday?"

"Sort of both." Anna answered, but was cut off when Brittany started to talk. She looked over at the redhead and looked at her lips moving._ God, those lips. _She licked her lips, thinking about how hard she wished she could kiss them.

Anna snapped out of it when she saw Brittany giving her a smile, but her eyes said 'you're staring'.

They managed to get through the interview and they went back with the other Bellas, not before smiling at each other.

It's been three years now. Three years of hiding, subtle flirting on social medias, driving their fans insane, and until now, no one found out. They were waiting until Pitch Perfect 2 was released to announce their relationship. It's not that they weren't ready, they totally were, but they thought hiding it was so much fun and there was a rush to it.

Now. Having a secret relationship while filming a movie is _not_ an easy task. Everyone knows where you are, you're practically never alone and, worse for Brittany and Anna, they were both in practically all the scenes, so they never had some time to themselves.

Anna saw Brittany watching as they filmed one of the Treblemakers scene and approached her, putting her mouth close to her ear.

"Hey!" she whispered.

Brittany looked back and smiled at her, biting back the urge to kiss her.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"I guess we have about half an hour, wanna go back to my trailer?" she asked and bit her lips.

"I'll meet you there in five." Brittany winked and Anna nodded, walking off and going to her trailer.

Brittany waited five minutes before discreetly going to Anna's trailer, trying not to be noticed. She opened the door and closed it, locking it before turning and looking for Anna. The brunette showed up by her side and kissed her lips hungrily, putting her ands on her waist and digging her nails into her skin, pulling her closer, making the redhead hum into her mouth.

Brittany's hands got tangled in Anna's hair, bringing the brunette closer, trying to suppress a moan when her hands traveled up her shirt and cupped her breasts through her bra.

"Couch." Anna said, dragging the redhead over to the couch, sitting her on it, kneeling in front of her kissing neck, trailing kisses down to her collarbone, knowing not to bite and suck to avoid marks.

Brittany allowed Anna to take off her shirt and throw if behind her, quickly working to remove her bra as well, making the redhead let out a husky giggle.

"A little eager, are we?" she asked.

"I want to see how many times I can make you come." Anna said, her voice low and husky.

Brittany bit her bottom lip and sucked in a breath as the brunette cupped her breasts and started tweaking and pinching her nipples with her thumbs and forefingers.

"God." Brittany said, trying to keep her voice low.

"If you're not quiet, we'll have problems, babe." Anna said, pinching harder.

Brittany threw her head back and opened her mouth but, thankfully, no sound came out. They had three years of practice, so by now the redhead could control her noises much better. Actually, now they were pretty quiet in bed, they rarely moaned very loudly.

Anna smirked as she watched the redhead, wanting nothing more than to hear her moan her name out loudly.

"Please, no teasing." Brittany managed to get out and Anna happily complied, taking undoing her belt and her zipper, sliding her jeans and underwear down her pants, taking off her boots and throwing her clothes all behind her.

Anna placed her hands under the redhead's ass, cupping it as she brought her closer to the edge of the couch, then she put her hands on her knees, spreading them, her eyes darkening as she saw just how wet her girlfriend was.

"Damn it, please, just.. fuck me!" Brittany said through gritted teeth, too aroused to be patient.

Anna chuckled and kissed Brittany's left knee, slowly going up her inner thigh, getting closer and closer to her oh so very wet center. When she was inches away from her destiny, she went to the other knee, doing the same thing.

"Fuck, Anna, just do it!" Brittany said, this time, more irritated.

Anna smirked and brought her hands to her hips, attaching her lips to Brittany's engorged clit, sucking it hard, holding the redhead's hips down.

Brittany couldn't tear her eyes away, watching as the woman she loved went down on her was a huge turn on. She placed her hands on her head, bringing her closer, biting her lips to prevent herself from making any loud noise.

Anna brought her left hand and ran two teasing fingers up and down Brittany's soaking folds, moaning at her wetness. She used her tongue to flick the redhead's clit, starting at a quick pace, inserting two of her fingers into her cunt.

Brittany started breathing faster as Anna set a faster pace. She used her right hand to hold her hip down but Brittany was bucking her hips like crazy, desperate for some release.

Anna removed her fingers, licking them clean and humming, her eyes rolling to the back of her head before she looked at her girlfriend.

"Fuck, Britt, you taste so good!" Anna said.

Brittany hummed in a high pitched voice, her attempt of a plea. Anna then licked up her folds, moaning at her taste, feeling as Brittany twitched under her touch.

Brittany arched her back when she felt the brunette's tongue inside her and her forefinger and middle finger start to rub and pick her clit. Anna started pumping her tongue in and out of her girlfriend, humming when the bucking of her hips made her practically bury her whole face inside her.

Brittany let out little gasps as she felt Anna's hot breath against her cunt every time she brought her hips back. She started bucking faster, bringing Anna's head closer to her every time, loving as her face slammed against her.

Anna was having a hard time breathing, but after a few bucks of her girlfriend's hips she got used to it and managed. She went faster, feeling Brittany's breathing become even more erratic and her body was shaking and twitching.

Brittany let out a small, high pitched moan as Anna brought her tumbling over the edge, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her body was twitching so violently it looked like she was having a convulsion.

Brittany breathed heavy, her chest going up and down quickly as she tried to regain her breath, her body still twitching as she felt Anna's fingers still rubbing her clit, giving her chills.

"God." she breathed out when she realized the brunette wasn't gonna quit, instead, she plunged her fingers into her now wetter cunt and concentrated on sucking and flicking her clit with her tongue.

"Fuck, you're gonna kill me." Brittany tried to keep her voice down, feeling another intense orgasm building up.

Anna quickened her pace, biting on the redhead's erect clit, making her slam her hips against her yet again. She then used her tongue to soothe the hardened nub and continued flicking and sucking on it.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come!" Brittany breathed out.

The door opened.

Brittany's eyes widened as she saw Alexis come in, her eyes doubling their size and her mouth opened wide at the sight. The redhead couldn't even manage to react much further because at that time, her orgasm hit her. Hard. Her body twitched violently once again and her eyes shut tightly, gripping Anna's hair so hard her knuckles turned white.

Anna helped her ride out and pulled away, kissing her exposed stomach as she felt the redhead's breath become more even.

"Shit." she said.

"I know." Anna said and sighed, looking at nowhere as she thought.

Alexis had gone now, but they were pretty sure the three of them were scarred for life.

"We were caught." Anna said.

"No, we were't just caught. We were caught having sex!" Brittany said.

"She saw me.. doing things to you." Anna said, her eyes locked on a spot on the couch as she thought.

"Well, she saw me coming." Brittany said. "There's no way I'm getting out of this trailer."

"Me neither. She saw my head buried between your legs." Anna said.

Brittany sighed again before looking down at the brunette.

"I'm getting dressed." she said before grabbing her clothes and putting them on.

"Why?" Anna asked, confused.

"Because we have a scene to shoot in like-"

"Anna! Brittany! We need you!" a female voice cut her off.

"Now." Brittany said, throwing on her shirt.

Anna managed to lick her fingers clean before washing them and washing her face. They both shared a look before they exited the trailer, seeing everyone occupied in the film making, except Alexis, whose gaze was transfixed on the ground and she seemed hypnotized.

"Umm.." Anna said as she approached her.

"This image is tattooed in my brain." Alexis said.

"Could you.. do us a favor?" Brittany asked.

"I'll never ever tell a living soul what I saw." Alexis said before Brittany could ask her.

"Oh, thank you!" Brittany said.

"But wait.." Alexis said, looking up at them for the first time. "Does that mean you guys are..?"

"Yeah." Anna said, nervously, placing at Brittany.

"Oh my God, you are?" Alexis said, smiling excitedly. "Oh my God, that's amazing, I'm so happy for you!"

Alexis hugged them both before smiling at them.

"Since when?"

"Since Pitch Perfect." Brittany said.

"That long?!" Alexis asked.

"Yeah.." Anna said.

"I can't believe you hid this from everyone." Alexis said, grabbing her phone from her pocket. "The Bellas and I took a picture, I was gonna ask if you guys wanted to join us."

"We wanted to join!" Brittany whined.

"Don't complain, Snow, you got some." Alexis said before looking down at her phone and typing something. "There, I posted it. I just said you two were too busy making out."

"Alexis!" Anna said.

"Don't worry, Kendrick, your fans will probably squeal in excitement." Alexis said.

"Still!" Anna said.

"Babe, calm down." Brittany said.

Anna looked at Brittany and sighed, relaxing.

"I still can't believe she caught us." Anna said.

"I locked the door!" Brittany defended herself.

"I tried to open it and it wouldn't, so I pushed further and it opened." Alexis shrugged.

Anna huffed, irritated. Alexis and Brittany giggled, the redhead placed a kiss on her cheek, making the shorter woman blush.

"Let's go girls!" Elizabeth said and the girls all walked over to her.

"Wait!" Brittany called out to Anna.

"What?" Anna asked.

Brittany used her fingers to fix the brunette's hair, smiling proudly once she was done.

"You still had a little bit of sex hair." Brittany said as they both walked over to the other girls.

"You're gonna kill me, Snow." Anna said, playfully rolling her eyes.

Brittany smiled huge, fighting the urge to just kill the hell of out her.


	8. Dominatrix

_Prompt sent in by Irish American 67 _

**Title:** Dominatrix

**Summary:** Everybody can clearly see that in Chloe and Beca's relationship, the brunette is a bottom. Chloe can make her do anything when they're out. In other words, Beca is whipped. But inside the bedroom, the brunette becomes a completely different character. And Chloe loves it. Warning: BDSM content.

**Rating:** M

* * *

Chloe sits on Beca's lap and claps her hand excitedly when the brunette allows her something on her laptop. The redhead immediately puts her fingers on the keyboard and starts writing something as she bites her lip. She then turns to Beca and the brunette smiles at her, kissing her lips affectionately.

"God, these two are so cute." Stacie said as she sighs, watching the two interact.

"They really are." Ashley smiled.

"Beca's so whipped." Cynthia Rose said.

"Totally. You know, if I were to guess, I would say Beca's a bottom." Stacie said.

"Oh, totally." the other girls say.

"There's absolutely _no way_ that she's a top. Chloe's certainly the top, she can get Beca to do anything!" Fat Amy said.

"Oh yeah." Stacie sighed. "Chloe's turned her into her dog."

Chloe kissed the DJ's cheek before turning back to her computer and typing more before using her forefinger and middle finger to use the mouse as she bit her lip.

"Uh uh, you missed it." Beca said. "Here, baby." she pointed something on the screen and Chloe clicked, but her eyes grew a little.

"Shit!" she said.

"Let me handle it, baby." Beca said, chuckling.

"No, baby, just teach me how to fix it." Chloe said.

"It's okay, I'll take care of it." Beca said.

Chloe turned to her with puppy dog eyes and a pout, making Beca raise her eyebrows and give her a look.

"Fine." Chloe said and crossed her arms, letting Beca fix her mistake. "I could've fixed it!"

Beca gave her a look again and leaned in, whispering something in her ear. Chloe's pout slowly disappeared from her face and she looked intrigued, excited, but a little scared at the same time.

Cynthia Rose frowned as she watched Chloe look at Beca with a worried look, giving her a pout one more time, but the brunette shook her head and Chloe looked down.

"What do you think Beca said?" Fat Amy whispered to Cynthia Rose.

"I don't know, I was trying to figure it out." Cynthia Rose said as she watched Chloe get off of the DJ's lap, pout still on her face as she kept her head down. Beca closed her laptop and stood up, giving Chloe a look.

"You better erase that pout, Beale." Beca said as she put her hand on the small of her back and guided her forward.

Chloe's pout disappeared instantly, but she kept her head down.

"Come on, let's go." Beca said. She shot their three friends a smile as she and Chloe left the quad.

Cynthia Rose turned to Fat Amy and Stacie with a confused look, one that was reflected on the other two Bella's faces.

"What was that about?" Stacie asked.

The other two shrugged, turning their heads to see the couple disappearing into Chloe's building complex.

oO0Oo

Beca locked the door and turned to see Chloe standing there, looking back at her.

"I'm gonna go put my laptop down, get yourself ready." Beca said.

Chloe nodded and went inside, while Beca went to the redhead's room to put her laptop and headphones down. She then took her jacket off and placed it on top of the bed, going out of the room and into another one, where she was met with a naked Chloe facing the corner.

"Come over here." Beca said with a steady voice.

Chloe walked over to the brunette and stood in front of her, putting her hands behind her head and legs spread shoulder width apart.

"Well?" Beca said.

"I'm being punished because I was insistent. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Chloe said.

"Good." Beca nodded. " Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

"Be gentle, please." Chloe said.

Beca smirked.

"You know gentle is not my style." Beca said and Chloe bit her lip.

Beca grabbed Chloe's arm and led her farther into the room, but came to a stop. She then raised her arms and tied her left wrist to a chain attached to the ceiling. She then did the same thing to her other wrist, leaving the older woman with her arms up in a way she couldn't move them down, not even an inch.

Chloe sucked in a breath, knowing what was coming.

"Remember the rules?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded.

"Tell me."

"I am not to curse, ask you to stop and come without your permission." Chloe said. "If I do, my punishment will get worse."

"Good." Beca said as she started running her hand slowly up and down Chloe's back. "What should I use to punish you?"

"Your hand..?" Chloe said, hopefully.

"And how many do you deserve?" Beca asked.

"As many as you want and as hard as you want." Chloe answered without missing a beat.

"Good." Beca said. "I'll give you twenty smacks with my hand. If I get tired, I'll switch to the paddle."

Beca moved her hand down to massage the redhead's ass, making the woman shiver.

"Twenty? Can't it be fifteen?" Chloe asked.

"Thirty." Beca said, making Chloe instantly quiet. "You're keep talking?"

"No." Chloe said.

"Good." Beca said. "You don't need to count."

"Okay." Chloe said.

Beca gave the redhead a few seconds to get ready, before she brought her hand down hard to her ass.

SMACK!

Chloe shut her eyes and tried not to let out a groan.

SMACK!

Chloe bit her lips.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Chloe let out a breath and arched her back when she felt the brunette smack her five more times fast, making her hop from foot to foot, trying to get the burning to soothe.

"Stop moving." Beca said and Chloe immediately stopped.

Beca hit her again and again, alternating between her ass cheeks. She then took a moment to massage the redhead's ass before hitting her again.

"Fuck." Chloe mumbled before she could think.

Beca immediately stopped and moved to Chloe's front, both eyebrows raised to show she was not amused.

"Did you just curse?" Beca asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Chloe said. "I didn't mean to."

"You get ten more smacks with the paddle." Beca said and walked away for a few moments and came back with a medium sized paddle in her hand.

Chloe shut her eyes as she felt the DJ hit her even harder. She let out a throaty groan, trying to ignore the pain.

"Five more to go." Beca said. "Now let me ask you something."

Chloe bit her lower lip as she waited.

"Are you wet?" she asked.

Chloe knew better than to lie at this point.

"Yes." she quietly answered.

Beca moved her fingers between her legs and stroked two fingers across her very wet slit.

"I see." Beca said. "Do you want me to make you come?"

"Yes, please." Chloe said.

"If you don't make any sound for the last five smacks, I'll make you come." Beca said and moved back to Chloe's back. She positioned the paddle and hit the redhead's ass again.

Chloe was unbelievably aroused at this point, her cunt was twitching at its own and she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself much longer.

Beca stopped and ran her fingers along Chloe's slit once again, seeing her juices running down her inner thighs.

"You're dripping. If you come without my permission.." Beca said.

"I won't, I promise." Chloe said.

Beca smacked Chloe one last time, watching as the redhead arched her back and threw her head back, moaning loudly, her body twitching and shuddering uncontrollably. She knew the woman was coming and she put the paddle down.

Chloe came down from her high and breathed heavily. Waiting.

Beca stepped closer to the redhead and untied her wrists quietly.

"Lie down on the ground." Beca said.

Chloe complied, quietly, not wanting to get herself into even more trouble.

"You came without my permission. The punishment for that is ten smacks directly across your pussy." Beca said, kneeling between the redhead's legs, spreading her knees down.

Chloe bit her lips harder and shut her eyes when she felt the DJ deliver five hard, fast smacks on her pussy. When they stopped, she felt a vibration on her pussy, making her miss the contact.

Beca watched as Chloe caught her breath before delivering the five last smacks, keeping her hand on the redhead's pussy after she was done.

"I believe there was something you wanted." Beca said. "Ask me nicely and convince me to fuck you."

"Please, please, fuck me! Please, I need you to fuck me!" Chloe said.

"Mmm, I think you convinced me." Beca said, leaning down and attaching her mouth to the redhead's clit, sucking it eagerly.

"Mmm, yes!" Chloe said, moving her hands to the brunette's head, tangling her fingers through her brown locks.

Beca plunged three fingers inside the redhead's cunt, moaning as she felt just how incredibly wet she was. She brought her left hand to her ass and smacked it, making Chloe moan louder.

"Oh, yes! Spank me!" Chloe moaned, feeling Beca smack her again. "Yes, spank me, I was a bad girl!"

Beca spanked her harder as she pumped her fingers in and out quickly, feeling the redhead's walls tense around her.

"I'm your bad girl, spank me!" Chloe moaned.

Beca smacked her ass one last time and the redhead came crashing over the edge, her body twitching and she couldn't breathe for a few moments. Beca kept her pace and smacks, until she felt the redhead relax, then she massaged her ass and kissed her clit, then her stomach, chest, neck and, finally, lips.

"Mmm that was amazing." Chloe said. "I should be a bad girl more often."

"Next time, your punishment will be worse." Beca said.

Chloe bit her lips.

Beca moved her mouth close to her ear, using her left hand to cup the redhead's cunt firmly, loving the moan she got.

"Who does this belong to?" she husked into her ear.

"You." Chloe said.

"Who does your pussy belong to?" Beca asked, a little louder.

"You! My pussy belongs to you, Beca!" Chloe said, moaning louder.

Beca smirked against the redhead's ear.

"That's right. Me and me _only_." Beca said.

Chloe moaned again.

"That's right." Chloe said.

Beca said, smacking the redhead's ass one more time before standing up.

Chloe let out with a happy sigh and let Beca pull her up.

She noticed light bruises on her wrist and ass, but she smiled.

Yeah, to other people it may look like Chloe wears the pants and is the top, but inside the bedroom, the brunette was the top. Beca was the dominatrix. And Chloe loved every single smack and every single punishment, because she knew Beca did it with love.


	9. High

_This oneshot was requested by so many people lol_

**Title:** High

**Summary:** Beca and Chloe are really close friends who are secretly in love with each other. One day, they decide to get high together and things change. Warning: G!P

**Rating:** M

_I never wrote G!P before so excuse me if there are some mistakes. And I've never smoked before either so excuse me for those mistakes. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Beca was mixing on the quad in a sunny afternoon. She didn't have classes the next day so she had more than enough time to make her mixes. Now, actually, she was waiting for Chloe, she'd sent her a text asking to meet her at the quad and the redhead had yet to show up.

Beca looked up and smiled as said redhead sat down next to her with a megawatt smile, one that was contagious and one that Beca fell in love with.

"Hey DJ." Chloe said.

"Hey." Beca said before briefly looking down at her laptop screen.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Chloe asked.

"Actually I do." Beca said. "I didn't want to tell you via text, but I got some pot from a classmate of mine and I was thinking maybe you'd like to enjoy it with me."

Chloe's eyes widened in surprise. Beca had never mentioned drugs before, only alcohol in some parties, but as far as Chloe knew, she didn't even smoke.

"You smoke pot?" Chloe asked.

"Exclusively." Beca said with a smirk. "Come on, red, what do you think? I have like an entire bag and no one to share it with."

Chloe looked uncertain. Not that she had never smoked pot but getting high with the person she was ridiculously in love with didn't sound like a good idea.

"That's cool, Chlo. I didn't peg you as a pot smoking kinda girl." Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe said. "It's been a long time, I guess we could have some fun. I mean it's Friday, right?"

Beca smiled, then looked around to make sure they weren't being heard.

"My place at seven. Maybe you should make sure you something beforehand." Beca said.

"Alright." Chloe said with a nod. "I'm go get ready."

"Perhaps you would want to shower in the morning." Beca said. "Just a friendly warning, I mean what would Aubrey think if you came home smelling like a marijuana cigarette?"

Chloe scrunched up her face in thought.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, I'll see you at seven." Chloe waved, stood up and left, excited and nervous at the same time.

Beca suddenly grew pale. What was she gonna do? Why did she suggest that? It was stupid! One, she had a huge inappropriate crush on the girl and two, she had a.. thing between her legs, which she kept a secret for months now, she knew she wouldn't take it much longer before she just spat it out.

Beca wasn't born like the other girls, she had a penis. She hated it with all her being, many times she wished she could've been born like a normal girl. She was actually saving for an operation, especially since after she met Chloe her little friend had been making more appearances than needed and it was to the point where it was almost obvious.

Beca put her laptop away and ran back to her dorm. She had a single room, thanks to her father, so she didn't have to worry about any unwanted roommates. She put her bag down and started organizing her room.

By the time the brunette was finishing with her hair, it was almost seven. She put on one of her mixes in her laptop and waited for the redhead to arrive. She had the bag out and it was lying on her bed.

There was a knock on the door and Beca cursed mentally for the tenth time for suggesting this. She just sighed and opened with a smile.

"Aubrey wasn't very happy I'd be coming home late so I told her I was sleeping here, is that a problem?" Chloe asked, putting an overnight bag on top of Beca's queen sized bed.

"No. Actually it's probably better than you going home stoned." Beca said with a chuckle.

Chloe giggled and grabbed out a box of cookies from her bag.

"I brought there because I knew they're our favorite." Chloe winked. "But I didn't have peanut butter."

"Oh I do!" Beca said, taking out a whole jar of peanut butter from her mini fridge. "And I have another box of those. Did you eat something?"

"Just a sandwich." Chloe said, taking off her shoes and making herself comfortable.

"Okay, I'm gonna order a pizza." Beca said, grabbing her phone.

Chloe waited for Beca to finish the call while she bit her lips. There was something about the DJ, the way she dressed, her careless atitude, her makeup, her ear spikes, she couldn't pinpoint what but something made her so incredibly attractive. And the fact that she wasn't even trying to look attractive made her even more beautiful.

"Done." Beca said, grabbing the bag. "I was surprised you'd actually agreed, I didn't think you would."

Chloe smiled.

"I have smoked before. One of the best sensations ever." Chloe said chuckling. "I don't smoke much anymore because I wanna concentrate on school, but it's nice to unwind sometimes."

"Exactly." Beca said and her lips turned into a frown. "We have a problem. I don't know how to do this."

Chloe chuckled and grabbed the bag and pot from the brunette.

"Let me do it." Chloe said. "It's actually pretty easy."

"Maybe you should leave all ready." Beca suggested.

Chloe looked at her and winked.

"You're a smart one, Mitch." she said and Beca giggled and blushed.

Beca watched as the redhead rolled up the joint, trying to learn how to do it. Both were so caught up in it they completely forgot they had ordered pizza, so when there was a knock on the door, they both jumped.

"I'll get it." Beca said, getting some cash and opening the door. She grabbed the pizza from the delivery guy and gave him the money and he was gone. She placed the pizza on her desk and opened it, grabbing a slice.

Chloe turned around and faked shocked.

"I can't believe you're eating without me." she said.

Beca giggled.

Chloe grabbed a slice of pizza herself and sat on Beca's bed as the two ate.

"By the way, it's finished." Chloe said and pointed the joint on Beca's night table.

"Excellent, I'll get the lighter." Beca said, finishing her pizza. She stood up and looked through her cabinet in the bathroom before she found the yellow lighter.

"Pizza and pot? Really?" Chloe asked.

"You never tried it?" Beca said, putting the joint between her lips and lighting it.

"No." Chloe said.

"Try it, it's the best." Beca said. "By the way, I have coke in my fridge if you want."

"Wow, marijuana _and_ coke?" Chloe joked.

"I meant Coca Cola." Beca rolled her eyes.

Chloe giggled and walked over to the mini fridge, getting two cans of coke, handing one to the DJ.

Beca grabbed another slice of pizza, taking a long puff of her cigarette before giving it to Chloe.

"Let's try it." Chloe said.

"You have to take a drag and eat it." Beca said and it sounded like she was holding her breath, smoke coming out of her mouth.

Chloe took a drag and laughed at the DJ.

"You're gonna kill yourself." she said.

Beca giggled and blew smoke right onto Chloe's face before eating a bite of her pizza.

Chloe did the same as Beca, giggling and moaning afterwards.

"This feels good." she said, taking a swig of coke.

"Right?" Beca said.

Chloe nodded and took another drag of the cigarette before handing it back to Beca.

Beca was starting to relax, she didn't seem to worry about the thing between her legs, though sometimes Chloe would make it very difficult.

They were on their third cigarette, which was reaching it's end as well. Beca's room smelled like a cigarette, which is why Chloe decided to open the windows.

"Let's play a game." Chloe said, drinking from her third can of coke. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Beca laughed.

"That is not a game." she said.

"Answer it!" Chloe said.

Both girls' eyes were bloodshot and they giggled or laughed at every sentence that was said, no matter who said it.

"I did." Beca said. "Girls exclusively." she tried to wink sexily at Chloe but it seemed like she had something on her eye. It made Chloe giggle nonetheless.

"Have you ever had sex with a girl?" Chloe asked, taking another drag of the cigarette.

"Nope, you?" Beca asked, grabbing the cigarette from Chloe's hands.

"Yeah. So good." Chloe said. "Why not though?"

"They freak out about Mini B." Beca said with a giggle.

"Mini B?" Chloe asked with a frown as she noticed the cigarette was done with. "One more!"

Chloe lit another cigarette and took a long drag with a laugh afterwards. She was going to sit down on the bed next to Beca but her butt hit the floor and the two burst out laughing.

"You missed the bed!" Beca said, rolling on the bed and falling herself, making them both laugh even harder.

"You fell, Mini B!" Chloe said.

"I'm not Mini B." Beca said, grabbing the cigarette that had fallen on the floor. "You let the pot fall!"

"Who is Mini B?" Chloe said, resting her head on the bed with a laugh. "Who is Mini B?"

Beca lied on her back, facing the ceiling. She giggled when Chloe smiled down at her.

"Who is Mini B?" Chloe asked again.

Beca covered her face with her forearms, laughing.

"How about a Spiderman kiss?" Chloe asked.

"SPIDERMAN!" Beca exclaimed and they both laughed.

"Wanna do that thing where I blow smoke in your mouth?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, let's do that!" Beca said.

Chloe grabbed the cigarette from the brunette as she sat up and sat in front of Chloe. Chloe took a long drag and Beca got closer, then the redhead grabbed her face and brought her even closer, their lips touched but that only made them giggle. Chloe thew carefully blew smoke into Beca's mouth and the DJ threw her head back, laughing.

"That is the best thing in the world!" she said, throwing her hands up. "You know we almost kissed, red?"

Beca raised (or tried to raise at least) an eyebrow as she looked at the redhead, who giggled.

"I know, but we didn't." Chloe said. "Who's Mini B?"

Chloe pouted, blinking her eyes slowly.

Beca laughed, throwing her head back, then lying on the ground, resting her head on Chloe's lap.

"It's what I call my penis." Beca said.

"You have a penis?" Chloe asked, though she couldn't show her shock because she instantly giggled.

"I have a dick." Beca said and laughing.

"You have a dick!" Chloe said louder and they both laughed. "Is it big? Is it like huge?"

"It's like huge." Beca said. "It would rip you half."

They both laughed as Beca sat up.

"Can I see it?" Chloe asked, she almost couldn't hold head up from laughing too hard.

"You wanna see my dick?" Beca asked in awe.

"I wanna see your dick." Chloe confirmed.

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine." Beca said, challenging, taking another drag from the cigarette.

"Will let me blow your whistle?" Chloe asked.

Beca laughed, taking yet another drag.

"Can I like fuck you?" Beca asked, making Chloe laugh and Beca giggled.

"You have to kiss me first." Chloe said.

Beca sat up, giggling as she came closer to Chloe, who was also giggling. They just stared at each other for a moment, both trying to stop giggling. Once their lips finally made contact, they moaned, followed by a laugh. It was uncoordinated, teeth clenching together sometimes, sloppy, but they enjoyed it. So much so they pulled in for another and another. The cigarette long forgotten about.

Chloe slid her hand down Beca's stomach and found she was already semi hard.

"You're big." she said in between kissed.

"I told you." Beca said, moving her sloppy kisses down Chloe's neck. "I'm gonna fuck you on the floor."

Chloe giggled in pleasure as she allowed Beca to guide her to the ground. She hissed in pain and almost screamed when she felt something burning her back, but she forgot about that when Beca took off her shirt.

"You're so hot, red." Beca said, unclasping her bra.

"Mmm you're so hot too." Chloe said. "But please just fuck me."

Chloe bit her lip as Beca smirked, opening her jeans with difficulty before sliding it down her legs, taking off her boots and throwing everything behind her.

Beca bit Chloe's neck, pushing her upwards until the top of her head hit her night table.

"Take your clothes off, Mitchell!" Chloe whined, taking off Beca's flannel shirt in a hurry and ripping her top in the process. They both laughed before the DJ managed to get her jeans off. "Now you're gonna have to show me your dick."

Beca smirked and took off her boxers. Chloe's eyes widened at the sight. Maybe it was the drugs but boy was she big. She was huge.

"Fuck, you're huge!" Chloe said.

Beca giggled, moving back on top of Chloe, her dick poking Chloe's inner thigh, dangerously close to Chloe's clothed and very damp pussy.

Beca took off Chloe's thong and carefully lined her penis with Chloe's entrance. She didn't even check with the redhead before she inserted like half of her dick inside the redhead, making her scream both in pleasure and pain, then she let out a groggy laugh.

"You feel so good." Chloe said.

"You too." Beca said, moving more of her dick inside the redhead.

Chloe bit her lip and closed her eyes, digging her nails into Beca's back.

"Please Beca, move!" she begged.

Beca started moving in and out, increasing her pace, watching as Chloe's face showed just how much she was enjoying it.

"Uuugh yes!" Chloe said, arching her back.

Beca moved even faster. She didn't even notice Chloe's head was banging against her night table and neither did the redhead. She was moaning way too loudly to care.

"I'm so close!" Chloe said.

Beca bit her lips. She was too. She raised her right arm and grabbed onto the handle of one of the drawers on the night table, accidentally breaking it with the strength she put into it. She didn't have the mind to care because one: she was high out of her mind and two: she was finally fucking the girl of her dreams and she was oh so close.

Beca shut her eyes, holding the broken handle on her hand so strong she didn't even notice it cut her palm and drew blood. She then opened her mouth and she and Chloe moaned loudly as they both came.

Beca collapsed on top of the redhead for a few seconds before she stood up, throwing the handle away and bringing Chloe up with her, kissing her lips messily, throwing her on the bed, kissing her stomach.

Chloe giggled when she felt Beca already hard again. Man.

"Beca there's pizza on my back." Chloe said with a chuckle but the brunette didn't hear her.

Chloe managed to flip them over, surprising the brunette. She smirked at her, but Beca grabbed the back of her thighs and stood up, wrapping her legs around her waist, pushing her back until Chloe's back collided with the wall and with two of Beca's portraits, which fell to the ground and broke.

"Fuck, Beca!" Chloe said.

Beca chuckled against Chloe's neck. The redhead put her legs down, pushing the brunette back until she collided with her desk, the lamp falling onto the ground in the process.

Beca hissed at the sudden pain it caused, then she flipped them over and slammed Chloe against the desk, her laptop slamming against the wall in the process. The two were trying to kiss in the middle of the mess.

Beca was kissing Chloe hungrily, kneading and squeezing the redhead's breasts, both moaning loudly against each other's mouths. Chloe raised her arm and it collided with Beca's CD shelf, where she kept her vinyl and CD's and it knocked over about twenty CD's and eight vinyls, all breaking onto the floor.

"Stop breaking my stuff." Beca said but she was giggling.

Chloe giggled back and pushed Beca back.

"I wanna ride you." she said.

"No." Beca said, biting her neck.

Chloe hissed and pushed Beca back harder, she grabbed the DJ's hips and tried to guide her to the bed but the brunette wasn't having it.

Chloe groaned.

"Please, Beca, I wanna ride your gigantic cock." Chloe said whiney.

Beca chuckled.

"Not for the next round." she said.

"Then when?" Chloe asked, allowing the DJ to bite and suck on her neck.

"Third of fourth." Beca said. "Get on all fours."

Chloe smirked.

"I like it." she said and obeyed, climbing onto the bed, but Beca immediately grabbed her hips and led her to the floor.

Beca positioned herself behind Chloe, moving her dick up and down Chloe's incredibly wet folds, making her moan.

"Fuck me already!" Chloe said.

Beca obeyed, grabbing onto Chloe's hips, making sure she wouldn't get away, plunging her dick inside her, moving back and forth in a really fast place.

"Fuck, Beca!" Chloe moaned and bit her lips.

Beca smirked and moved her hand to Chloe's clit, giving it some treatment. She rubbed firm, tight circles on it, making Chloe start to tremble and moan even louder.

Chloe's eyes opened wide as well as her mouth as she was sudden hit by a huge orgasm that sent her to cloud 9. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she was trembling hard and her pussy got such a tight grip on Beca's dick it made it impossible to move, which threw Beca over the edge.

They both caught their breath, Chloe rested her head and chest against the floor.

"Can I ride you now?" Chloe bit her lip.

Beca chuckled but nodded and stood up.

Chloe didn't even look and grabbed onto something. She immediately regretted it when she felt Beca grab her by the waist quickly and she heard a loud thud.

"Damn!" Beca said as she looked at the broken TV.

Chloe chuckled and looked at Beca, who in turn chuckled back and kissed her. Chloe jumped in her arms, wrapping her legs around her waist, bitting the hell out of Beca's neck, much like she'd done earlier.

"I'm gonna ride you now." Chloe said.

"I-"

"No, I am going to." Chloe said firmly, her bloodshot and almost black eyes showed she was seriously.

Beca shuddered and allowed Chloe to throw her on the bed before getting on top of her.

"You're so big, Mitchell." Chloe said, straddling Beca's thighs, bitting her collarbones before moving to her chest. She licked, sucked and bit Beca's nipples and this time it was the brunette who was moaning loudly.

Beca bit her lips.

Chloe looked at her dick and smirked when she saw it was already erect. She positioned herself and lined Beca's dick with her entrance as she watched the DJ's reaction as she slowly lowered herself and impaled herself with the brunette's cock.

Chloe bit her lips and started riding the brunette's cock, amazed by how good this felt.

Beca thrust her hips to meet Chloe's, holding onto her hips to keep her in place.

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair, making Beca moan and grab onto her boobs, pinching her nipples.

Chloe threw her head back, letting out a guttural moan, going even faster.

"Fuck! Beca!" Chloe moaned.

Beca arched her back, coming for the third time that night. She moaned loudly when she felt Chloe's pussy once again get a tight grip on her dick, sending both into another orgasm.

Chloe brought her hands to the wall behind Beca's bed for support, bringing down two of Beca's portraits, one of them hitting the brunette square on the forehead, cutting it open slightly and the other one hitting Chloe on the back of her head. Both winced but laughed.

"Fuck I'm tired." Beca said.

"Me too. I wish I could fuck you again but I'm like exhausted." Chloe said.

"We should sleep." Beca said.

Chloe agreed, moving the broken portraits and pieces of broken glass out of Beca's bed, kicking the cold, and now squished, pizza to the ground before they both collided on the bed, not even bothering to go under the covers.

oO0Oo

Waking up the next morning was probably the worst sight for Beca. The first thing she noticed was the cut in her hand, then the cut in her forehead, then the bruises all over her body. She looked around the room and noticed there were three broken portraits on the floor, her TV broke, a cigarette on the ground, the box with the pizza had been thrown on the ground, her computer was against the wall, her CD's and vinyls were on the floor, broken, the lamp she had on her desk had also broken as well as her keyboard.

Then, she noticed probably the best sight ever. Chloe. Not just Chloe, a naked Chloe, sleeping next to her. That's when she realized she was also naked and the back of her thighs hurt. Then she remembered a little bit of last night.

Chloe stirred and opened her eyes to find Beca sitting beside her.

"Beca?" she said, propping down on her elbows. "Fuck, my head hurts."

Beca noticed there was a burn mark on Chloe's back, dry pizza toppings, endless bloody scratch marks, and purple bruises all over her body as well.

"Oh my God, I remember a little bit." Chloe said. "Shit, that was amazing!"

Beca chuckled.

"It really was." Beca said. "Though we have a bigger problem now."

Beca pointed at the room and Chloe turned around to see it, gasping.

"Oh my God!" she said.

"What am I gonna tell my dad?" Beca covered her mouth.

"I'll tell you what: I'll help you pay for everything we broke and he never has to know." Chloe said.

"Sounds good, but there's a little thing." Beca said.

"What?" Chloe said.

"Next time we get high, we make sure we're in a room with only a bed so there's nothing to break." Beca said and they both chuckled.

"Sounds good to me." Chloe said and kissed Beca.

They were both so sore they decided to sleep in a little bit before Chloe insisted Beca got her forehead and hand checked so they got dressed and made a quick trip to the hospital.

Chloe slipped her hand in Beca's and the brunette smiled at her. Yep. Getting high with Chloe was probably the best thing that ever happened to her.


	10. Dominatrix - Part 2

**Title:** Dominatrix - Part 2

**Summary**: Part two of chapter 8, Dominatrix. Warning: BDSM content.

**Rating**: M

oO0Oo

Chloe never thought she'd be the one for spanking. She always wondered what people saw in spanking, that didn't sound appealing at all.

But then Beca Mitchell came along and showed her differently. Beca wasn't like Christian in _50 Shades of Grey_, she was respectful and she'd often as for Chloe to spank her back, which turned the redhead on even more.

Chloe was now smirking as she looked Beca up and down. The brunette was standing facing the corner naked.

Chloe crossed her arms.

"Well, well, well." she said, coming closer to Beca. "Look who's being punished now."

Beca didn't say anything.

Chloe smiled, biting her lip as she thought of what was ahead of her.

She then looked down at the brunette's pale ass and touched it. She patted it a few times before looking up at Beca, squeezing it.

"Your ass looks like it could use some color." Chloe said. "Don't you think?"

"Yes." Beca said.

"Yes what?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, mistress." Beca said.

"Good." Chloe said before giving Beca's ass cheek one final pat before sitting on the bed. "Come on."

Beca turned around and made her way over to Chloe. She stopped in front of her and spread her feet shoulder width apart and pushed her arms back, her hands behind her head.

Chloe smirked as she looked Beca up and down. She then reached out and squeezed Beca's nipples, making the brunette bit her lips to avoid moaning.

Chloe then pinched her nipples harder and harder and Beca shut her eyes. She then stopped and tilted her head. Then gave small slaps on both of the brunette's nipples before looking up at Beca and smirking, patting her lap.

"Come on, get into position." she said.

Beca groaned and lied across Chloe's lap, facing down. Her ass right on Chloe's target.

Chloe rubbed her hand across Beca's ass cheeks a few times before she grabbed a medium sized paddle.

"How many will I give you?" she asked.

"As many as you want, mistress." Beca said.

"That's correct." Chloe said. "I think twenty should do it."

"Yes, mistress." Beca said.

Chloe patted the brunette's ass cheeks with the paddle before swinging her arm back, ready to strike.

SMACK! Across Beca's left cheek. SMACK! Across her right cheek. SMACK! Across both. SMACK! SMACK! Across each cheek.

"Damn, your ass looks great all red." Chloe said.

"Thank you, mistress." Beca said, biting her lip. Her voice was shaky from being aroused and from the pain.

Chloe smirked.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Chloe alternated between cheeks.

"Ten more." Chloe said. "I should switch to the cane because you've been a very bad girl."

"Yes, mistress." Beca said.

"But I'm in a good mood, so I'm gonna use my hand." Chloe said. She smirked and raised an eyebrow before she leaned in close to Beca's ear. "That way I can feel your skin against my palm."

Beca moaned and bit her lips.

Chloe smirked and slapped Beca's cheeks, once on each cheek. She bit her lip as she watched the brunette trying to hold back from moaning and screaming.

Chloe ran her hand up on the inside of Beca's thighs and up, running her ringers through her very, oh so very wet folds. She smirked, rubbing them up and down, pinching Beca's clit twice before she entered her with two fingers, making the brunette moan loudly.

Chloe just kept her fingers there, smacking the brunette's right cheek, making her jump with a gasp. Chloe smirked and kept going, hitting each time harder.

"Fuck! Chloe!" Beca moaned.

"It's _mistress_." Chloe said, hitting Beca harder, curling her fingers.

Beca would've thrown her head back if she could. She bit her lips as her hips thrust to meet Chloe's hand each time it came down on her ass cheeks.

"Mmmm spank me harder, mistress! I'm so close!" Beca moaned.

Chloe smirked, granting Beca's wish. She spanked her harder and faster. She knew Beca's ass cheeks would be bruised and probably blistered the next day but damn. She couldn't stop.

"M-Mistr-tress!" Beca moaned and opened her mouth in an 'o' shape.

Chloe spanked Beca one final time and felt the younger girl start to jerk on her lap and moan loudly, thrust her hips in an obscene way. Chloe bit her lips, moaning herself, making a mental note to spank Beca on her fours the next time. Scratch that, she made a mental note to use the strap on on her on her fours the next time.

Beca stopped jerking and just caught her breath, limp across the redhead's lap. She then raised her head and looked back at Chloe.

"Damn, I love you, mistress." she said.

Chloe smiled, retracting her fingers before leaning in, giving the brunette a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too my bad, bad girl." she said.

oO0Oo

Beca groaned as she opened her felt the pain in her behind. She turned on her stomach and buried her face in the pillow to try and go back to sleep.

"Beca, wake up, we have to put on lotion on your butt cheeks." Chloe said, grabbing the lotion.

"No." Beca mumbled.

"Beca, come on." Chloe said.

"Just let me sleep, Chlo, we can do that later." Beca said, closing her eyes.

Chloe crossed her arms and sighed. She then frowned and put her hands on her hips, her voice becoming demanding and a pool forming between her legs.

"Beca Mitchell, you're already in trouble. Now get up before things get worse!" she said in a voice that scared Beca, making the brunette jump from the bed.

Beca's eyes were slightly wide and she used the sheets to cover her naked body.

"That's better. Now you will get on your stomach and let me put lotion on your ass before I punish you." Chloe said.

"Please, my butt is so sore, please don't spank me again." Beca pleaded.

"I'm the one who decides your punishment." Chloe said. "Now come on."

Beca threw the sheets aside and lied down on her stomach.

Chloe rubbed some of the lotion on her hands before putting it on Beca's butt cheeks.

Beca had been complaining but she moaned in relief when she felt the cool lotion on her sore butt cheeks. She closed her eyes and allowed Chloe to do as she pleased, biting her lip when the redhead would eventually put lotion between her butt cheeks, even though she hadn't punished that area.

"Okay. Now to your punishment." Chloe said, drying off ehr hands with a towel.

"Please, please don't spank me again." Beca pleaded.

Chloe ignored her and grabbed her some handcuffs.

"Put your hands behind your back." she said.

Beca did and Chloe handcuffed her hands.

Beca expected Chloe to start spanking her right away but was surprised to her the redhead walk into the bathroom. She frowned and looked back ahead of her.

Chloe came back and grabbed Beca's hips, raising them so she was on her knees.

"Umm Chloe.. what are you gonna do?" Beca asked.

"It's mistress to you." Chloe said, slapping the back of Beca's thigh, making her hiss.

Chloe smirked and snaked her hand around Beca's waist, going down to her core and finding her clit, already erect and begging for attention.

"Well, well. You're already wet, aren't you?" Chloe said with a chuckle. She then rubbed her fingers up and down the brunette's soaking folds and moaned. "I asked you a question! Is your naughty pussy wet?"

Beca moaned and shut her eyes.

"Yes, mistress." she said.

Chloe moaned as she continued to rub Beca's folds. She suddenly stopped and grabbed the brunette's ass cheeks, spreading them apart so she could easily find her target.

"You're to be quiet. I'm gonna make this painfully slow, you need my permission to come. If you come without my permission, I'll give you another spanking tomorrow, but not on your ass." Chloe said. "Do you understand?"

Beca shuddered in pleasure.

"Yes, mistress." She said, biting her lip, praying that Chloe would cut the crap and just fuck her already because she was so ready.

Chloe guided the strap on to Beca's cunt and slowly inserted the tip. She heard the brunette moan and she frowned, quickly slamming all of the silicon toy into her, making her scream in a little more pain this time.

"I told you to be quiet!" she said, drawing her hips back and slamming them back in.

Beca groaned.

"I'm sorry, mistress." She said.

Chloe smirked and continued. She'd draw her hips back and slam the silicon cock back inside Beca, but all so agonizingly slow she knew the brunette would start begging in an instant.

Beca bit her lips hard enough to draw blood. Damn, Chloe was being such a tease, she just needed to come already!

Chloe decided to go a little harder, slamming her hips each time, holding Beca's hips and pulling her against the strap on. Hard and rough.

Beca shut her eyes and tried to think of anything else, she tried hard not to beg. She knew she couldn't beg, that would only get her in more trouble. But damn, she was so fucking turned on, she couldn't not beg.

"Damn, Chloe, just fuck me already!" she said, desperately.

Chloe stopped her movements and frowned.

"Congratulations Beca, you just got yourself breasts and pussy punishment for tomorrow. And you're gonna have to go down on me beforehand." Chloe smirked, satisfied with herself.

"I'm sorry, mistress." Beca said.

"Good. Now come for me." Chloe said.

Chloe then continued her hips movements, going harder and faster each time, loving the moans she got from the girl. She could feel her cunt start to clench around the strap on and tried going even faster. She slammed her hips against Beca and the brunette screamed in pleasure, her body trembling and screaming for a few moments until she finally did, collapsing onto the bed, breathing hard.

"Damn, Chlo!" She said.

Chloe smirked.

"You better get ready, you have more punishment tomorrow." she said, taking the strap on off and throwing it aside.

"Hey, I wanna know something." Beca said, lying down on the bed. "When do I get to spank you again?"

Beca smirked and Chloe but her lip, moving closer to her to kiss her lips.

"That can be tonight when I get back home." Chloe said, raising an eyebrow.

"Good. Get yourself ready, then." Beca said with a smirk.


End file.
